We Live In Chaotic Times, My Friend
by katalina0525
Summary: What happens when Moby and Allegra suddenly disappear? Did Moby kidnap her, or is there another reason behind it? Will Nate and the rest of the SSX competitors be able to figure it out? Read reviews if you're doubtful! Written in script form, btw.
1. The Broken Goggles

**Hey, this is another SSX Fanfic I wrote a long time ago, only this time it's in the form of a play. So enjoy! Oh, and for the record: I own nothing, including some of the incidents that occur in this fanfic. **

_Scene 1 Part One: Blue Station Lodge on Peak One_

_Griff has just broken Nate's new goggles, and is trying desperately to put them back together. It's after midnight, and he is the only one in the lodge…or so he thinks._

Scene 1

Griff: (_talking to himself_) Oh man, this is bad. This is really, _really_ bad_! (tries to put the broken strap on the goggles back together, hands trembling_) I can't fix them! Oh my God…Nate's gonna _kill_ me!

Zoe: Hey, blockhead! Isn't it past your bedtime? Like _wa-ay_ past?

Griff: (_shrieks, quickly hiding the goggles behind his back_)

Zoe: Huh. If that's not your biggest worry, then I guess it shouldn't be mine either. So tell me, bozo: Whatcha got there?

Griff: Oh. H-hey, Zo, what're you doing here?

Zoe: Don't 'hey, Zo, what're you doing here' me ya little punk. You know that never works.

Griff: I, I don't think I get what you mean.

Zoe: My ass you don't get what I mean. Now _out with it_.

Griff: O-out with what?

Zoe: Oh come on now, do you really think I'm that stupid?

Griff: Maybe.

Zoe: (_gives him an evil stare_) Well it appears as though last weeks beating wasn't enough to teach you not to mess with me. (_takes a threatening step toward him_)

Griff: (_quickly steps back in fear_) Calm down, Zo. I'm not messing with you!

Zoe: Oh, really? Then how come you're playing dumb ass and keep avoiding my question? (_takes another step toward him_)

Griff: (_takes several steps back_)

Zoe: Oh, and another thing Griff: You seriously need to consider getting some ProActive, or something else for pizza faces like yourself.

Griff: Hey!

Zoe: 'Cause in case you didn't know, you've got about 5 big ugly zits right now. (_looks a little more closely at his face_) And if I connected the ones on your forehead with a Sharpie, looks like it would form an L. Which would be quite appropriate, if I do say so myself.

Griff: (_somewhat hurt_) That was mean.

Zoe: Hey, I'm a mean person, I'm not gonna even try to deny it. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time: What's behind your back?

Griff: Nothing! I don't know why you think there is.

Zoe: Griffin, I am losing my patience.

Griff: Well is that _my_ fault?

Zoe: (_without warning, lunges forward and grabs both his arms_)

Griff: (_shrieks, trying to fight her off_)

Zoe: Oh that's it, I've had it. (_tries to reach behind his back, but he continues to fight)_ GIVE IT TO ME YOU DAMN KID!

Griff: NEVER!

Zoe: GRIFF! GIVE…IT…. TO…ME…RIGHT…N-

Griff: (_kicks Zoe in the stomach, and manages to escape her grasp. Then running as fast as he can, jumps out the lodge window_)

Zoe: HEY! Get back here you little freak! (_jumps out the window and runs after him_)


	2. Psymon's Questionable Plan

_Downtown Metro City, 12:10 AM _

Scene 2

Taxi Driver: Wait a minute-you want me to do WHAT?

Psymon: (_rolls his eyes_) I already explained it to ya, man, and if you can't get it right the first time, then maybe I'll have to give this 10,000 dollar offer to somebody else-

Taxi Driver: No, no, wait! Just hang on a minute. I don't think I heard you quite right. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounded like you said you want me to _run over _some guy when he comes around the corner-

Psymon: No, not run over ya fool, just scare the hell out of him! Oh and for the record, it's not just _some guy_. It's that damn DJ Mac Fraser.

Taxi Driver: Hmm. And you say you're going to give me 10,000 dollars for doing this?

Psymon: You bet I am. And I may even throw a couple extra hundred bucks in there too. That is, if you do it right.

Taxi Driver: And what would be your definition of 'doing it right'?

Psymon: Making him scream, cry, and wail like a little baby! Heeheehee. (_laughs uncontrollably_)

Taxi Driver: Uhh, right, um, so what does this guy look like again?

Psymon: (_still laughing_)

Taxi Driver: HEY!! (_reaches into the taxi, grabs an umbrella that one of his passengers left behind weeks ago, and wacks Psymon on the head with it_)

Psymon: (_blink, blink_) Wazz up?

Taxi Driver: What does this Mac Fraser kid look like?

Psymon: Oooooh, right. Well for starters, he's one of these kids that's got a lotta hair. In his face, in his eyes, all over the freakin' nation.

Taxi Driver: Err, nation?

Psymon: Ya know, the typical skater guy cut. Real short guy, too, like 5'6 or whatnot, looks like he's about twelve.

Taxi Driver: And he'll be coming from that direction, (_points over at a brick building_) you say?

Psymon: Yup. That _is _way to the Skate Park. He's there every single freakin' night, man.

Taxi Driver: (_nods_) Ok, I've got it. But out of curiosity: Why are you so determined to do this? I mean, what'd this Fraser kid ever do to you?

Psymon: I could ask you the same question couldn't I, punk?

Taxi Driver: Yeah, I guess so-

Psymon: SO DON'T WORRY 'BOUT IT! That is, if ya still want the 10,000 dollars.

Taxi Driver: All right, all right, say no more.

Psymon: GOOD. And FYI; _I'll be watching_.

Taxi Driver: (_nods again, and gets into the taxi. Just about as soon as he gets in, Psymon taps on the window. He sighs, and rolls it down_.)

Psymon: One more thing. Sometimes one of those damn skater chicks will try to chase him home, because for some reason they all just think he's _so cute_. (_gags in disgust_) Bottom line is, if one of those chicks are chasing him, ya still have to do it. Or it'll be_ no dinero para ti_! Got it?

Taxi Driver: Sure, sure, I got it.


	3. Complications

Scene 3

Griff: Aaaaaahhhhhh!!

Zoe: GRIFF! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

Griff: (_breaks into a sprint_) You'll never catch me, Zoe!

Zoe: Wanna make a bet on that one, pal?

Griff: Yeah, I do!

Zoe: ALL RIGHT THEN. IT'S ON! (_begins to run even faster, and nearly catches up with him_)

Griff: (_screams_)

Zoe: Come on, Griff, I almost got you. Give it up!

Griff: You're just saying that because you're getting tired! ADMIT IT.

Zoe: I… am… NOT getting tired!

Griff: Oh yeah? Well I'm on one of my sugar rushes right now. I'll run all the way into the city if I have to!

Zoe: So…will…I…

Griff: Ha! You're dying right now; I can hear it in your voice!

Zoe: You'd just better shut up and keep running, 'cause HERE I COME!

Griff: (_screams again, and runs through the tunnel that goes straight into downtown Metro City, Zoe following close behind) _

_

* * *

__About a mile away, Allegra and Viggo are boarding down some backcountry hills..._

Allegra: Say, Viggo, do you think maybe we should go check on Griff? He's been gone a while.

Viggo: Nahh. The kid's fine; probably found some alien life form that he had to go investigate.

Allegra: I dunno, he said he was just gonna stop at the lodge to use the restroom and then come right back.

Viggo: Well, maybe he had to drop a load.

Allegra: (_socks him in the arm_)

Viggo: Ow! Not nice.

Allegra: I really think we should go to the lodge and see if he's there.

Viggo: (_sigh_) All right, fine. Let's head that way.

_About 5 Minutes Later. . . . _

Viggo: See? What'd I tell you? The light's on, that means he's in there.

Allegra: Not necessarily. That could be somebody else.

Viggo: Oh come on, Big Al, who the hell would be in the lodge at 12:30 in the-

Mac: (_bursts out of the lodge door_) Yo! What up, homies?

Allegra: (_to Viggo_) See? Told you. (_to Mac_) Hey, Mac! What're you doing here? I thought you'd be down at the skate park.

Viggo: (_muttering to himself_) I'm no 'homie' of yours.

Mac: Yeah, I decided I'd go out riding tonight instead. Lot easier, ya know? Down at the park I always get a bunch of chicks that try to follow me home. Not that I'm complaining, but this way I can just go straight home and crash.

Viggo: (_still muttering_) We care.

Allegra: Well did you see Griff while you were in there?

Mac: In the lodge? Nahh, but I saw him runnin' like hell down the trail a coupla minutes ago. Zoe was chasin' him. Man she looked pissed.

Allegra: WHAT? Zoe was _chasing_ him?

Mac: Haha, yeah, she sure was. She'll never catch him, though, I'd place a bet on it.

Allegra: (_grabs Viggo's arm_) Come on! We've gotta catch up with them! Mac, which way did they go?

Mac: Looked like they were goin' into the city to me, 'cause they went through the tunnel.

Allegra: Thanks!

Viggo: For nothing.

Allegra: (_socks him again_) Would you stop that? Now come on, let's go!


	4. Elise Steps In

_Metro City Rooftop- 12:30 AM _

Scene 4

Psymon: (_looking through a pair of binoculars_) Come on, Fraser! I haven't got all night, damn it. (_looks through the binoculars again to make sure the taxi is still in position. Seeing that it is, he goes back to watching for Mac._) Gaah, COME ON!

_Meanwhile…_

Griff: Catch me if you can, Zoe! (_sticks out his tongue)_

Zoe: _(out of breath_) You…you…little…

Griff: And I'm still stocked up on sugar! I could run a marathon, man, don't pass out on me now!

Zoe: I'm…going…to…_kill_…

Griff: We'll see about that! You're such a good sport, Zo, what do you say we make a deal? If you can make it to…say, the Skate Park downtown without collapsing, I'll let you take a break. Deal?

Zoe: I'll…give…you…a…

Griff: Ok, let's race! Zooooooom!

* * *

_Back on the rooftop…_

Psymon: (_singing in a high pitched voice_) I don't need no TV, I don't need no news. All I need is a bumpin' beat to bump away my blu-u-ues. I don't give a damn what the people say. I'm gonna do it, gonna do it my way! Gonna let it all out an' do my thing! Boom, boom, boom an' a bang, bang, bang! Oooh-do your thing-

Woman's Voice: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Psymon Stark has resorted to singing gay songs on top of trashy apartment buildings in order to pass time. I must say I'm not surprised, but I certainly didn't expect you to go downhill this quickly-

Psymon: Ehh, shut up, Elise. I ain't here to pass time. I'm here on a _very important_ mission, thank you very much.

Elise: (_raises an eyebrow_) Oho, really? And what kind of important mission could _you_ possibly have to fulfill?

Psymon: None of yours, so shut your trap.

Elise: I don't think I like that tone.

Psymon: Yeah? Well I don't think I like slutty chicks with blonde hair.

Elise: You'd better watch that mouth of yours, Stark, I'm warning you. (_changes her tone to a friendlier one_) Now come on, why don't you tell old Elise what you're up to?

Psymon: Because it's none of your damn business.

Elise: Well how about I _make_ it my business then?

Psymon: For the last time, skank: NO! This is strictly between me, Moby, and that random taxi guy down there.

Elise: (_grins, suddenly realizing how easy it's going to be to get him to spill his guts_) Oh? You and Moby, huh. Well I always figured you two might hook up. You've got a lot in common.

Psymon: SHUT UP you dirty bitch, I'm talking about the plan. We're in this plan together!

Elise: That doesn't change the fact that you two have a lot in common.

Psymon: We do NOT! The _only_ thing we have in common is our undying hatred for a certain DJ.

Elise: You mean Mac.

Psymon: Duh, who else would I be talking about?

Elise: Hmm. So I'm assuming this plan of yours has something to do with getting back at Mac, then, huh.

Psymon: (_shakes his fist in fury_) I _despise _that kid! He's only eighteen years old; who does he think he is walking around and talking like he's king of the freakin' world? And especially, ESPECIALLY…

Elise: Especially, what?

Psymon: (_stands up to emphasize_) Who the hell does he think he is asking Zoe out? I mean just because Allegra is obviously with Viggo now-

Elise: WHOA! Hang on! Back up! _Mac _asked _Zoe_ out?

Psymon: He sure did, and I'm pissed as hell.

Elise: (_shocked_) I see…well did she turn him down?

Psymon: Yeah, but that damn kid still needs to be taught a lesson. And Moby agrees with me; he's hated Mac for as long as I can remember.

Elise: So you two got together and figured out a way to 'teach him a lesson'?

Psymon: Basically, yeah. And let me just say, if that taxi driver ends up hurting him instead of just scaring the crap out of him…I won't be terribly upset.

Elise: (_jumps up, and quickly runs for the fire escape stairs_)

Psymon: HEY! Where do you think you're goin'?

Elise: Urgent business! Later, Psy!

Psymon: (_shakes his head_) How'd she know I was up here anyway…?


	5. A Fatal Mistake

_Nate's Apartment in Metro City- 2 Minutes after Elise Left the Rooftop_

Nate: (_talking on the phone to Elise_) So…those psycho's _are_ up to something.

Elise: Oh, they're up to something all right. Especially Psymon. Now we always knew he was gonna do something really destructive someday, but _this… _this sounds like it could turn out pretty ugly.

Nate: And, what exactly is he planning to do?

Elise: Well, I don't know 100 percent -

Nate: _Elise_! I told you I needed you to get him to spill as much information as you could!

Elise: I know, and I did!

Nate: Well tell me what you've got then.

Elise: Okay, okay! First of all, he-Psymon- said that both he and Moby absolutely despise Mac. So they decided to get together and create a plot to get back at him.

Nate: Hmm. Revenge. I don't like where this is going, especially since Psymon is involved. Anyway, continue.

Elise: And then he said something about a taxi driver.

Nate: Err…a taxi driver?

Elise: Yeah. He said something like: 'if that taxi driver ends up hurting Mac instead of just scaring him, I won't be too upset.'

Nate: Hmm. Interesting. Very, very interesting. Say, _was_ he up on top of that apartment building? Or did you run into him somewhere else?

Elise: No, he was there, just like you told me he'd be.

Nate: Good. I thought that was one of his hangouts…and was there any sign that this 'plan' of his is going to be carried out nearby?

Elise: Well, he had binoculars around his neck-

Nate: (_springs up from his couch_) We've got him!

Elise: (_confused_) Huh?

Nate: Where are you located, Elise?

Elise: I'm in my car, about a block from that apartment building Psymon hangs out on.

Nate: Good. Stay where you are, I'll be right there! And if you notice anything suspicious, call me back right away!

Elise: Okay…but hurry up, will you? It's kinda creepy here.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in downtown Metro City near the Skate Park…_

Allegra: (_pointing_) FINALLY! _There_ they are!

Mac: (_squints in the direction that she is pointing, and sees Griff running, with Zoe jogging right behind him, obviously struggling to keep up)_ Oh yeah! I see 'em too.

Viggo: (_muttering_) He just had to come with us didn't he?

Allegra: Come on! If we hurry we'll be able to catch them.

_The Next Street Over…_

Taxi Driver: (_looking out his window, still watching for Mac_.) Ah, what the hell? It's almost 1:00. I gotta get out of here. That Stark guy's prolly full of bullshit anyway. Ten thousands dollars, come on, get real, pal- (_stops, suddenly seeing two figures coming around the corner. One is a girl and one is a guy. The girl appears to be chasing the guy, and the guy is short with very long and messy hair_.)

Taxi Driver: (_gasps)_ My god, there he is!

_Meanwhile…_

Viggo: (_still muttering_) I could've told him to go to hell. It would've been that simple, but NO. You just had to be _nice_ and let him come with us-

Allegra (_socks him in the arm_) Knock it off!

Viggo: No, I will not knock it off. I hate him and you know it.

Allegra: Yes, but you don't have to wear it on your sleeve!

Viggo: (_looks at his sleeve, a smug grin on his face_) There's nothing on my sleeve, actually, but now that you mention it, that's a _really _good idea-

_(sound of screeching tires)_

Mac: (_urgently_) Yo, that taxi dude is on crack!

Viggo: (_turns to Allegra) _Hmm, and you tell me he's _not_ stupid?

Allegra: No, Viggo, he's right._ Look_. (_points in horror straight ahead. Zoe is still chasing Griff, and a taxi is in the middle of the street, its front hood pointing directly at Griff)_

Viggo: Whoa. Haha, funny, but it kinda looks like that taxi is gonna-

(_tires screech again)_

Allegra: (_screams_) GRIFF!!


	6. Close Call

Scene 6

_Back at the Rooftop…_

Psymon: _(sees what is going on below through his binoculars.) _Oh shit! NO! No, no, noooooo! Wrong guy ya dumbass! Aw _shit… _and what's everybody else doin' down there? _(throws the binoculars down, and runs for the fire escape stairs.)_

_Meanwhile…_

Griff: (_eyes widen in horror as the taxi's headlights draw nearer)_ Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!

Zoe: Dive, ya MORON! (_shoves him out of the way of the taxi)_

Taxi Driver: (_slams on the brakes just in time, nearly hitting Zoe) _I think that counts for a good scare! Now I can get the hell out of here…

Griff: (_laying on the sidewalk where Zoe pushed him down) _Owww…

Zoe: HEY, YOU!

Taxi Driver: …...

Zoe: Yeah, you, half-wit in the front seat! Get the hell out of the car!

Taxi Driver: (_quickly puts the car into reverse, and starts to back away)_

Zoe: (_furious_) OH NO YOU DON'T YA LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT! (_takes one of her boots off and chucks it at the windshield of the taxi. The glass shatters, and the taxi driver slams on the brakes in shock, shielding himself as best as he can.)_

Mac: _Damn_, Zo!

Zoe: What, ya got selective hearing in there? I said GET OUT!

Taxi Driver: (_hesitates for a moment. Then slowly starts backing up again) _

Zoe: YOU KNOW, YOU'VE GOT A LOTTA NERVE, ASSHOLE-

Nate: All right, sir, out of the car! (_points a gun at the taxi)_

All: (_shocked_) Nate?!

Nate: That's right. MCPD, and you, sir, are under arrest. (_shows him a police badge_)

Taxi Driver: (_turns the car off, and holds both his hands up in the air_) Ok, ok, all right, I'm…I'm getting out. (_scrambles out as fast as he can, obviously in panic_)

Nate: (_puts him in a pair of handcuffs. While he is tightening them, he turns to the others.) _You're all ok, I'm assuming?

Griff: (_still lying on the sidewalk, holds a hand up in the air_) I'm okay…

Allegra: Yeah, we're all fine, but-

Zoe: Oh hell no, we are NOT all fine! This _bastard_ (_jabs a finger in the direction of the taxi driver_) almost killed Griff and me, and more importantly- ME! You can NOT deny me the right to beat the living-

Nate: Actually, yes, I can. (_flips his badge back out for her to see_) I'm a detective for the MCPD-

Zoe: Yeah, uh huh, sure, whatever, we all know that's a lie, and I don't know where you got that phony baloney badge, but-

Nate: For your information, this is _not _a phony baloney badge. I really am a detective for the MCPD, and I agreed to take this case because it involves all my fellow competitors.

Allegra: Case? What case?

Nate: Elise will explain when she gets here. But right now, I've gotta take this guy down to the station. _(walks away toward his car, while reading the handcuffed taxi driver his Miranda Rights.)_

Viggo: Elise? She's in this too? Aw man this is crazy.

Mac: Yeah no joke, dude, this beats a night at the park by a long shot.

Viggo: (_muttering_) Did I _say_ I was talking to you? Did I give _any_ indication-

Allegra: Look! (_points to a white car coming down the street_). Isn't that Elise right there?

Zoe: (_eye roll_) It's white and skankish looking, so I would assume, yes.

Viggo: How can a _car_ look skankish?

Zoe: Hey, it CAN, okay?

Griff: I'm okay…

Elise: (_gets out of her car_) Could I interest any of you in a ride? I can take four.

Allegra: (_looks at Viggo, who nods) _Yeah. Me and Viggo will come. That is, if you'll explain everything to us on the way.

Elise: Sure, no problem. Anybody else?

Griff: (_still on the sidewalk) _I'm okay…

Allegra: Yeah, you'd better take Griff, too. I think we should get him checked for a concussion.

Zoe: Oh that little wuss doesn't have a concussion!

Griff: I'm okay…

Zoe: Well…all right, maybe he does. But that concussion saved his life, thank you very much, so don't even _think _about blaming me, redhead.

Allegra: I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying I think we need to take him to the ER in case he _does_ have a concussion. No, you saved his life, Zo, we all saw it. We would never blame you.

Griff: Th-thanks, Zoe…

Zoe: See? See?! He doesn't have a-

Elise: Anybody else want a ride? I can take one more.

Mac: (_raises a hand_) I guess I'll come. I wanna know what's goin' on, too.

All: (_look at Zoe_)

Zoe: What're you all looking at me for? I don't _want_ to ride with this skank! You all just go ahead and have a great time.

Elise: (_snorts_) Perfectly fine with me-

Allegra: You know, Zoe, we could probably cram you into the backseat. None of us are fat, so it wouldn't be hard to do.

Viggo: None of us are fat? (_looks in Mac's direction)_ What the hell are you talking about?

Zoe: Hey, I said 'no', all right? Just leave it at that. I've got other crap to do before I head home.

Allegra: Well... okay then. See you later, Zo.

Zoe: (_waves a lazy wave_) Yeah, sure, whatever.

Elise: (_waits until Zoe has started to walk away, then turns to the others_) Well I guess we'd better get this kid to the ER then.

Allegra: Yeah. (_grabs one of Griff's arms_) Viggo, help me get him up, would ya?


	7. Some Things Explained

_Up on the apartment rooftop, right after the others left with Elise._

Scene 7

Zoe: PSYMON!

(_silence)_

Zoe: PSYMON! Don't ignore me ya little cone head. I know you're up here!

(_silence)_

Zoe: Aw come on, Psy, it's just me. I'm not gonna yell at ya. I just want you to explain to me _why_ you hired a taxi driver to kill Griff.

_(silence)_

Zoe: 'Cause I know you did it, Psy. I was there, and that little scheme had 'Psymon' written all over it.

(_silence_)

Zoe: Well if you're gonna be that way, fine. I just came to give you a heads up. Nate's gonna be looking for you soon, and you're gonna be in deep shit if he finds you. And you wanna know why that is?

(_silence_)

Zoe: Because apparently, he's a detective for the MCPD. That's, Metro City Police Department, in case you didn't know. Anyway, he took that taxi driver accomplice of yours downtown to the jail, and you _know _he's gonna rat you out. So I would suggest you-

(_stops, seeing a pair of binoculars lying on the floor)_

Zoe: And, I guess I'm just talkin' to myself. (_chuckles_) Aw damn…where'd he run off to _now_?

_

* * *

__Meanwhile, in Elise's car…_

Allegra: (_looking at a pair of goggles she'd pried out of Griff's hands while he was lying on the sidewalk) _Hey, Griff, did you know that your goggles are broken?

Griff: (_up in the front seat with Elise_) Yeah. D-do you think you can fix them?

Allegra: Doesn't look like it. Too bad. These were nice. I'll just have to get you a new pair.

Griff: N-no, you don't have to-

Allegra: But I want to. You've had a rough night, kid. You deserve a new pair.

Viggo: Yeah, and it's not your fault they broke, anyway. Probably happened when that MID Zoe was chasing you.

Allegra: Uhh, MID?

Viggo: Man in disguise. (_sigh_) Jeez, Big Al, didn't you learn anything in elementary school?

Allegra: (_ignoring him_) Anyway. So, Elise, you said you were going to explain some things to us?

Elise: (_eyes concentrated on the road)_ Sure. What do you guys want to know?

Mac: Here's what _I_ wanna know, dawg: Nate, a _detective_? Since when? And how come none of the competitors were warned?

Elise: _Warned_? So you were planning on doing something illegal?

Mac: No, no, it's nothin' like that, dawg! I just mean…well, how come none of us ever knew about it?

Elise: Well was it really necessary for any of you to know? It's not a big deal; it's just what Nate's going to do when he's done with professional snowboarding. Which is next year, actually.

Allegra: He's retiring already? But he's only been in SSX for a year.

Elise: Apparently, a year was enough for him. But yes, he's going to be a full time detective by next year, and he figured taking this case might make him look good.

Allegra: There's that 'case' thing again. What do you mean when you say 'case'?

Elise: (_comes to a stop at a red-light_) Ok, here's the story: being as destructive as he is, the cops in Metro City are forced to keep a close watch on Psymon almost constantly. Nate heard about this when he joined SSX, so from the beginning, he's volunteered to act as a spy on the circuit. To, you know, make sure Psymon doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to.

Viggo: Great, a spy on the circuit. What else don't they tell us? So, what does all this have to do with what just happened to Griff?

Elise: Well, as you all might've noticed, Psymon has been behaving very well all season. Nate didn't have anything negative to report to the police about him for months, and he was beginning to think that maybe Psymon had finally gotten his act together. Until a couple of days ago… (_light turns green, and she quickly speeds forward)_

Mac: What, did he have an episode and try to kill somebody?

Elise: Sort of. See, Nate overheard Psymon and Moby talking after the slopestyle competition on Saturday.

Allegra: You mean the R&B event?

Elise: That's the one. Anyway, he didn't hear their entire conversation, but he knew they were up to no good. So he came to me, and asked if I would help him figure out what they were planning. I said yes. And I think we did a pretty good job getting to the bottom of it: we _did_ stop that taxi driver from killing Griff.

Allegra: You mean Zoe did.

Elise: (_eye roll_) Yeah, I guess she gets part of the credit, too, but Nate and I were the ones who actually put time into figuring everything out.

Viggo: So let me get this straight. Psymon and Moby's whole 'plan' was to hire a taxi driver to run over Griff?

Elise: Apparently, yes.

Viggo: But that doesn't make any sense.

Elise: (_frowns_) Okay…

Griff: I'm okay.

Viggo: What I mean is: why would Psymon and Moby want to kill Griff? He annoys them from time to time, yeah, but it doesn't seem very logical to me.

Elise: Logical? What more logic do you need? They're both psychotic.

Viggo: I know, but there are other people on the circuit that they hate a lot more than Griff.

Elise: Like who?

Viggo: Like…(_looks at Mac_) Like _him_!

Mac: Me? What do I got to do with this, dawg?

Viggo: Well for one thing, we all know Moby despises you.

Mac: Yeah, and I don't really get why. Maybe it's cause I'm young, and he's an old geezer that's gonna have to retire soon.

Viggo: Yeah whatever. But yeah, Psymon hates you too.

Mac: What?! That is bull, man! Psymon doesn't hate me!

Viggo: After last week's incident, yeah, I'm pretty sure he does.

Mac: What're you talkin' about, yo?

Viggo: Oh, I don't know. Maybe your little (_changes his voice to a high pitched tone_) 'Zoe, will you go out with me?"

Mac: I didn't say it like that!

Viggo: Whatever. My point is that Psymon and Moby both have more of a reason to hate _you_, not Griff.

Griff: I'm okay.

All: Will you stop that?!

(_silence_)

Elise: So, Viggo. Are you trying to tell me that Nate and I have this whole thing all wrong?

Viggo: No, not all wrong. It just seems like there are bits and pieces that you're still missing. And we're all in this now; we need to pull together and figure this out before someone _really_ gets killed.

Allegra: And I think the best way to do that would be to find Psymon and Moby.

Elise: Nate's going to get started on that tomorrow, because there's really no hurry. They couldn't have gone far. After all, they aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed.


	8. Operation Get Moby Busted

_The next day: Allegra, Viggo, Mac and Griff all waiting outside the Peak 3 Bar and Grill in Allegra's car. They are carrying out the next part of Nate's plan: operation get Moby busted._

Scene 8

Griff: Hey! That's _my _favorite flavor.

Mac: (_rolls eyes, and tosses Griff the cherry Starburst_) Quit complainin', yo, or I'll give you a concussion fo' real.

Viggo: Shut it, Fraser, and give the kid the damn Starburst.

Mac: I did!

Allegra: Oh would both of you shut… UP? We've got a job to do.

Viggo: I can't take it anymore, Big Al! I've been sitting back here with this bastard for almost _two hours_!

Allegra: Oh boo hoo. I think you can handle a few more minutes.

Griff: I'm hungry! Mac, can you toss me another one…?

Mac: I don't got anymore, yo. That was the last one.

Griff: But I'm _hungry_!

Viggo: A few more minutes? Are you freakin' kidding me? And how do we even know Moby's gonna be out in a _few minutes_? We've been waiting in this car for almost two hours, Big Al, TWO HOURS!

Allegra: Yes, Viggo, you've already pointed that out. But we've got to do this according to Nate's plan, and if any one of us were to burst into that restaurant right now, it would screw the whole thing up.

Mac: She's right, yo, we've just gotta wait.

Griff: I want a burger!

Viggo: Everybody SHUT UP! (_silence_) How long can it possibly take a guy to eat his lunch anyway?

Mac: He's a big guy, dawg, I would imagine it could take him pretty long.

Griff: Yeah, and if the service is slow-

Allegra: (_gasps) _Guys, here he comes!

All: (_look toward the Peak 3 Bar and Grill entrance. Sure enough, Moby is coming out, whistling a cheerful tune to himself_.)

Allegra: All right, all of you; get down!

Mac, Griff & Viggo: (_blink, blink)_

Allegra: Uhhh, like NOW.

Mac, Griff & Viggo: (_quickly sink down to the floor in the backseat.)_

Viggo: Ouch! Dammit, Fraser-

Mac: What'd I do _now_?

Viggo: You stepped on my freakin' hand, that's what.

Griff: Guys, you're squishing me here!

Viggo: Sorry, kid. (_scoots away from Griff as best as he can_) It wouldn't be so crammed back here if this fatass would just-

Mac: Don't you DARE call me a fatass! At least I've actually got something on me, dawg! _You_ look like anybody could just snap you in half! (_groans) _Allegra could you _please_ move the seats up a bit so we have more room back here?

Allegra: (_sighs_) Yeah, sure. (_moves both the driver and passenger seats forward) _There, better?

Griff: Yup, I'm good.

Viggo: Depends on how you look at it-

Allegra: Ok, now remember the plan: I go, talk to him-

Viggo: (_sounding disgusted)_ You mean _flirt_ with him.

Allegra: Well, yeah, only if necessary. But anyway, I talk to him, get him to give me a ride in his car, then get him to spill as much info as I possibly can during that time.

Viggo: Gaah, I don't like this, Big Al. Why can't Nate just _arrest_ him already?

Allegra: Because he's got no real evidence that Moby had anything to do with the taxi incident last night. That taxi driver says he only talked with Psymon, not Moby. We _need_ this evidence, guys! Now make sure to remember your part.

Viggo: Yeah, I know, we listen in with those little ear thingys Nate gave you.

Allegra: Right, and remember: you guys have to be at least within a two-mile radius of us to be able to pick up what we're saying. So the second I leave with Moby, you guys have to follow closely behind us. Not too closely, though. I don't want to rise any suspicions.

Viggo: Like he's smart enough to be suspicious of anybody.

Allegra: I'm betting that he's at least smarter than Psymon, Viggo. (_quickly glances over at Moby.) _Now I've gotta go! Stay down until we leave, and remember: two mile radius.

Mac: We've got it, yo, now scram!

Allegra: (_quickly gets out of the car and walks off toward Moby, being sure to leave the keys on the seat for the guys)_

Viggo: Quick, turn on the ear thingys!

Mac: I'm tryin', dawg. Hang on.

Viggo: I don't want to miss a second of this, Fraser, now COME ON!

Griff: Do you guys think there's a chance we could stop at Burger King-

Mac and Viggo: NO!

(_ear phones begin to crackle and make a static sound)_

Mac: They're workin', dawg!

Viggo: Great, now give me one!

Mac: (_hands Viggo an earphone)_

Griff: Hey, I want one, too!

Viggo: No, dammit, there's only two of them.

Griff: But I want to know what's going on too!

Viggo: (_sighs) _Fraser, give the kid your earphone.

Mac: No way, dawg, why don't _you?_

Viggo: Cause my best friend is putting herself in danger here! I am NOT giving mine up!

Mac: Well neither am I, so that's just too damn bad for you, kid.

Griff: Aw come on!

Viggo: (_sighs, feeling bad) _All right, I've got an idea. Come here, little Griff, we can share.

Griff: (_leans inward so he can hear out of Viggo's earphone)_

Mac: And by the way, _danger_? Moby isn't exactly a dangerous guy, dawg. I should know; I roomed with him for two years.

Viggo: Whatever, is it illegal to worry about your best friend?

Griff: Shh! Listen.

(_static noise goes away, and they can hear Allegra and Moby's voices clearly)_

Allegra: Thanks so much, Moby! I owe you one.

Moby: Don't even worry about it, love. Like I said, I'm headed that way, anyway.

Viggo: (_gags) _Oh god, what did we miss?

Mac: Nothin' important, yo.

Viggo: Well maybe it's important to me!

Mac: Would you just shut the hell up and listen?

Griff: Would BOTH of you shut up?

Mac and Viggo: (_gape at him in shock)_

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Foiled!

Scene 9

Moby: So, Allegra. What all happened back there? I mean, why don't ya have a ride back to your place?

Allegra: Well, I didn't take my car this morning, because it needs gas, and I was too lazy to stop and get some. So I just took the bus instead. Anyway, Viggo was _supposed_ to meet me here for lunch, but he never showed up. It's been over a freakin' hour, so I just decided to give up.

Viggo: Hey! What the hell is she-

Mac: She's playin' the game, yo! She's doin' a good job, too.

Viggo: Well why did she make _me_ the bad guy? Why couldn't she make _you_ look like a-

Griff: Shhhh!

Moby: Yeah, sounds like something ol' Viggo would do. The little faggot. (_sound of car starting)_

Mac: Quick, yo, get in the front!

Viggo: Did that bastard just call me a-

Mac: For the love of God; _I'll _do it then! (_gets up and starts to climb into the front seat, but is yanked backward by Viggo.)_

Viggo: You are _not_ driving, punk, not on your life.

Mac: Then get your ass in the front seat and start this thing up!

Viggo: (_jumps into the driver's seat, taking the earphone with him.)_

Griff: Hey! Come back here with that! I wanna listen, too!

Viggo: Sorry, kid, but I'm driving now, and you can't-

Mac: Hang on a minute, dawg, I think I've got an idea. (_jumps up into the front seat with Viggo, and begins to search through Allegra's glove box)_

Viggo: What the hell do you think you're DOING? Get out of her-

Mac: Yes! I thought she had one! (_holds up an electronic device) _

Griff: What's that?

Mac: It's an iTrip. You attach this thing to your iPod, and you can listen to it over FM radio. I think this thing Nate gave us can attach to it too…(_takes the iTrip_, and _manages to hook it up to the device that Nate gave them. ) _Yeah, I was right, yo. It can. Smart guys, those cops. (_turns the station on the iTrip to 103.6. ) _103.6 isn't a station here, is it?

Griff: No, not that I'm aware of.

Mac: Good. (_turns on the car radio, and switches the station to 103.6. They immediately hear Moby's voice coming out the car speakers) _This is brilliant, yo! Nate can listen to it, too! Here, kid. (_tosses his cell phone into the back seat. )_ Call Nate up and tell him to switch his FM radio to 103.6!

Viggo: (_starts the car up and backs out, not saying a word. He doesn't want to admit that Mac actually had a good idea.) _

Allegra: Nah, Viggo's not so bad, really. I bet he had something come up and just couldn't make it.

Moby: Whatever you say, love.

Allegra: I mean, yeah, he is a complete ass from time to time, but he's nothing like _Mac_.

Moby: (_grips the steering wheel even tighter)_

Allegra: Yeah, I know, right? I can't stand that guy! I mean, when I first came to SSX I couldn't understand why you hated him so much, but now I do.

Moby: (_grunts)_ That piece of shit needs to be taught a good lesson, that's all I'm going to say.

Allegra: (_curiously raises an eyebrow, although making sure he doesn't see it)_ Oh I totally agree!

Viggo: Haha, she's turning on you now!

Mac: Don't really care, dawg. I know she doesn't mean any of it.

Viggo: How do _you_ know she doesn't?

Griff: _Quiet, _guys! Hello, Nate…?

Moby: Really? And I thought me'n Psymon were the only ones who could see Mac for the ol' bum he is…

Allegra: Oh no, not at all. In fact you'd be surprised at how many people on the circuit don't like him, including lots of the event organizers.

Moby: Hmm. Interesting bit of news there. I must say I'm glad to hear it. I never would have thought…

Allegra: Oh it's true all right. You and Psymon are the ones on the circuit who hate him the most, though, I'd say. You know what would be _really_ funny? Maybe one of you guys could pull a prank on him or-

(_Moby's cell phone starts ringing.)_

Moby: Ah, sorry, Allegra. I've gotta take this.

Allegra: It's fine. (_out of the corner of her eye, she notices that the words 'incoming call: Psymon' are on the screen of his phone.)_

Moby: (_answers his phone._) Oi, what up, mate?

Griff: Guys! Nate said he's tuning to 103.6 right now!

Viggo: Great! Only, it looks like Big Al might not get as much out of this conversation as we wanted. Moby's talking on his cell phone right now, and who knows how long it'll take him to get off?

Mac: Shh! Listen, dawg! I think that's Psymon he's talkin' to!

Moby: (_shouting into his phone)_ Oi, Zoe told you WHAT? (_pauses and waits for Psymon to finish talking._) Nate? Lookin' for us? _Cops_, too? Taxi guy got _arrested_? What the hell….

Viggo: You mean, he's just finding out _now_ what happened last night?

Mac: I think so! Aw dude he's gonna be pissed when he gets off the phone.

Viggo: We've gotta get Big Al out of that car!

Mac: We can't, dawg, it would ruin the whole operation!

Viggo: I don't give a shit! For once in your damn life, Fraser, you're right. When he hangs up that phone he's gonna be _mad_.

Mac: Well who knows? Maybe he won't suspect Allegra's any threat.

Viggo: Won't suspect? Come on, Fraser, use your head! After all she's said to him already, it's more than obvious what she's trying to do. Damn, I knew it. I _knew_ I shouldn't have let her go through with this!

Mac: Calm down, yo, he's still on the phone with Psymon.

Viggo: Don't tell me to calm down!

Moby: Hold up, ya aren't makin' any sense, Psymon. 'And the phone to Zoe would ya? (_pause._) Oi, Zoe! What the hell is that bastard talkin' about? (_pause_) Last night? Yeah, I know, but…he really got caught? He _did_? He wha...he went after Griff instead?

Mac: See? We were right, yo! The kid _wasn't_ the intended target!

Viggo: I don't care if we were right. I want Big Al out of there!

Mac: He's still confused. I don't think he'll even suspect that Allegra's there to try to get him busted.

Viggo: Uh huh, yeah, right, and Zoe's going to be the next Miss America.

Moby: (_now shouting even louder_) ARRESTED? Nate's tryin' to get me'n Psymon ARRESTED for that stunt? No, no, I know Nate. He can take a joke like that. He's a good mate. Nobody got killed anyhow... what's that you say? A _detective_? Oi, that's rubbish. Nate isn't no cop.

Mac: See? There's denial too. Allegra's just fine.

Viggo: She is NOT just fine! We need to pull up alongside Moby's car and-

Griff: Guys, why don't I just text her and ask her if she's ok?

Viggo: Good thinking, kid, only I'll do it!

Mac: _What_? You ain't textin' while you're driving, dawg! I like my life!

Viggo: Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, but you're the only one who-

Moby: Gotcha, Zo. I'll be on the lookout for 'im. In fact…(_glances at Allegra in the passenger seat_) I think I already got myself one of 'is little spies.

Viggo: ALLEGRA!

Mac: Shut up, dawg. And keep your eyes on the road… (_sees they are about to hit a tree_) Whoa, WATCH IT! FREAKIN' A! (_reaches over and grabs the steering wheel._)

Griff: Mac, are we gonna die?

Viggo: He's gonna kill her! Oh my god, oh my god…

Mac: He's not gonna kill her! Just calm down, yo-

Allegra: Damn. What was _that_ all about, Moby?

Moby: Oh, I think you know very well what it was all about.

(_dead silence on both ends_)


	10. Trapped

**This is going to be a lot longer than I ever thought, but I just keep getting new ideas, so...enjoy!**

Scene 10

Allegra: Moby…is, everything all right? You seem really upset-

Moby: Oh don't even try to bullshit your way outta this.

Allegra: Bullshit my way out of what? What the _hell_ are you even talking about?

Griff: Wow, she's a good actor.

Mac and Viggo: SHUT UP!

Moby: Well if you're going to be that way, then maybe I should _refresh_ your memory. (_steps hard on the accelerator_)

Allegra: Moby, _slow down_!

Moby: Last night, Psymon'n me decided to put a lil' prank of ours into action. Nothin' serious-

Allegra: SLOW DOWN! You're going to get us killed!

Moby: But somehow, Nate and his little cop friends found out about it-you _do_ know Nate is a cop, don't you? (_looks at her carefully for a moment when she doesn't answer, and notices she has a strange device clipped to her belt_) Ah, thought you did. (_rips it off her belt, rolls down the window, and throws it out)_

Allegra: (_calmly)_ Um, why did you just throw my beeper out the window?

Moby: That wasn't no beeper, love, stop foolin' with me.

Allegra: Well if it wasn't a beeper, then what do you think it was?

Moby: I dunno, but I'm sure that whatever it was, it had somethin' to do with Nate'n the cops.

Allegra: Uh, I hate to break it to you, Moby, but I have _no clue_ what all this Nate and the cops crap is all about.

Moby: (_sneers_) Bull…_shit._ (_steps on the gas even harder)_

Allegra: MOBY! You're going 90 miles an hour!

Moby: I can go even faster if ya want, love.

Allegra: You're _nuts_!

Moby: Was that a 'go faster'?

Allegra: STOP IT!

(_her cell phone starts ringing_)

Moby: If you think you're answerin' that, you've got to be joshin' me.

Allegra: It's a text message, not a call.

Moby: It don't matter. (_guns it, now going 100 miles an hour._)

Allegra: OH MY GOD! SLOW DOWN!

Moby: Give me your phone and I'll bring it back down to 80.

Allegra: NO!

Moby: All righty then. (_starts to accelerate even more._)

Allegra: NOO! All right, fine. HERE! (_throws her phone at him._) Take it!

Moby: (_brings it down to 80, just like he said he would_) Now, let's see what this text message says. (_opens her phone_)

Allegra: MOBY! Watch the damn road-

Moby: It's from _Mac_. Hmm, interesting, considering how you were just saying that you hate Mac.

Allegra: I do-

Moby: Oh shut up, no more of your bullshit. Now let's see, it says: 'Allegra, this is Griff. Are you okay? We just lost the signal, and we can't hear a word you and Moby are saying anymore. Viggo is about ready to have a heart attack. Reply ASAP!' (_snaps the phone shut_) Well then, that just confirms that you _are_ a liar.

Allegra:…….

Moby: That thing I just threw out the window was a tracking device, wasn't it? _Wasn't_ it?

Allegra: …….

Moby: ANSWER ME!

Allegra: No, it wasn't! It allowed other people to pick up our conversation; kind of like a walkie-talkie.

Moby: And just how many people were listening in?

Allegra: Only a few.

Moby: I don't believe you.

Allegra: Pssh, well you should, asshole.

Moby: (_draws his hand back, as if he is going to hit her._) Don't make me do it, love.

Allegra: You know, Moby, I always used to think you were a pretty nice guy. I really did. You were always so outgoing and friendly toward everyone-well, except Mac, anyway-but it's amazing how an incident like this has put you into a murderous rage.

Moby: Murderous? You think I'm going to _murder_ you? Is that it?

Allegra: I don't know what you're going to do, or where the hell you're even taking me. But I'd certainly _like _to know, so would you mind telling me…?

Moby: (_pauses for a very long time_) I don't want to kill you.

Allegra: Good. So don't. And for the record, Moby, you're making _way_ too big of a deal out of this whole thing. You can't get into _that_ much trouble for that taxi incident. You weren't directly involved, unlike Psymon. He'll have to do a lot more time than you.

Moby: I don't care. Prison is not for me, love.

Allegra: But still, think of how much bigger the consequences will be if you kill me-

Moby: I already told you I'm not going to kill you.

Allegra: All right, but still. If you keep me for too long I'll be reported missing, and when they eventually find me, you're going to have to serve even more time then. For kidnapping.

Moby: I'd rather just not get caught at all.

Allegra: Yeah, well you should've thought about that when you decided to join Psymon in his idiotic plan. (_looks out the window, noticing they are now driving down a deserted highway_) And you never answered my question: where are we _going_?

Moby: (_rolls his eyes_) Go to sleep, love.

Allegra: (_screws up her face_) _What_? No-

Moby: (_takes something out of his pocket and puts it under nose. Just like that, her eyes close, and her head rolls back against the seat_)


	11. Cold Case

**Like I said, this is going to be a lot longer than I anticipated, so if you read and like, please review. Thanks! **

_An hour later, Viggo and Mac are with Nate in his police car. (Griff stayed back at the station to help out there, along with Elise.)_

Scene 11

Viggo: C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!

Nate: Viggo, I'm doing the best I can. Now would you just-

Viggo: You're not going fast enough! Drive _faster_!

Nate: I'm already going 15 miles over the speed limit.

Viggo: You're a freakin' cop, don't even _tell_ me you can't go any faster!

Mac: Chill out, yo. He's on it.

Viggo: No, we're wasting time by going this slow! If I were driving we'd be going 90!

Nate: (_mutters_) Which is exactly why you're NOT driving. (_types a code into his laptop computer sitting on the dashboard_) All right. That device I gave Allegra had a tracker on it, so with any luck, we'll be able to find her and Moby.

Mac: It had a _tracker_ too? That's tight, yo!

Viggo: Oh shut up, do you even know how stupid that sounded?

Nate: And…there it is! (_points to a green dot on the computer screen_) Only…

Viggo: Only, what?

Nate: That's strange…

Viggo: _What's_ strange? Spit it out, Logan before I-

Nate: The dot isn't moving.

Viggo: …And, _should_ it be?

Nate: Well since they were in a car, I would think so. Maybe they're at a red light. Just watch it for a few seconds…(_Mac and Viggo watch it carefully for a full minute_) Has it moved yet?

Mac: No, it's still there.

Nate: All right. Well then hang on a sec. (_types more numbers into the computer_) I'm gonna figure out it's location. (_computer zooms in on the green dot, and the words 'Sherwood Street' flash on the screen_) It's over on Sherwood Street, and apparently, it's been in that position for quite a while now.

Viggo: (_eyes widen_) Y-you don't think that means she's-

Nate: Now don't jump to conclusions, Rolig, she may not even have the device on her anymore. The only way to know for sure is to get there. (_speeds up, and turns on the siren and red and blue lights.)_

Viggo: (_buries his face in his hands_)

Mac: Hey, man, don't worry. We're gonna find Allegra.

Viggo: (_doesn't answer)_

* * *

Allegra: (_opens her eyes slowly, finding herself in a small living room, lying across a leather couch_) W-what…where…

Woman's Voice: (_unmistakable British accent_) It's all right, love, you don't need to worry. You're in good hands here!

Allegra: (_startled, turns around and finds a woman smiling at her, holding a plate of food and a glass of water.) _Who…who are _you_?

Woman: I'm Cassie Lee Jones, Moby's sister. Cantcha tell?

Allegra: (_looks a little closer at her, noticing then how similar the structure of her face is to Moby's._) Yeah, I guess I can.

Cassie: (_smiles_) Most people think we're twins or somethin'. Gets quite annoying…oh, here, my brother told me to make you some caffeinated burritos. Says they're your favorite.

Allegra: (_eyes widen in surprise_) That's for _me?_

Cassie: Sure is. Here ya go. Oh, and I just got you water 'cause I didn't know what you like to drink.

Allegra: (_takes the plate and glass from her_) Water's fine. Thanks so much.

Cassie: No problem. My brother said you'd like it.

Allegra: (_frowns_) _Moby _did?

Cassie: Sure did, gave me strict orders to make them _caffeinated__._

Allegra: He..._did_?

Cassie: Yup.

Allegra: I don't get it. Why all the kindness all of a sudden? I thought I was being kidnapped...

Cassie: (_nods_) Yes, that's true, but I'll have you know that my brother isn't cruel. He's not going to starve you, or chain you to a wall, or nothin' like that. You just can't leave this house is all.

Allegra: I see. And your job is to watch me and make sure I don't try to escape, right?

Cassie: Sort of, yes. But only for the time being. Moby'll be back in a couple of hours.

Allegra: (_nods_)

Cassie: And don't look at it that way. You and I are going to be friends, I can tell. Maybe you and Moby'll come to some sort of understanding too...so just relax while you're here, all right? Don't worry about anything.

Allegra: (_nods again_)

Cassie: Now you eat up. There's more in the kitchen if you want some. Help yourself.

Allegra: All right. Thanks.

Cassie: (_smiles, and steps back into the kitchen_)

Allegra: (_takes a bite of the burrito_) Which means I only have a few hours to get the hell out of here…


	12. Attempted Escape

_Meanwhile, on Sherwood Street..._

Scene 12

Nate: (_points to the device lying on the sidewalk_) There it is! See? I told you not to jump to conclusions.

Viggo: Well how did it end up here?

Nate: I don't know. My best guess is that Moby saw it, knew what it was, and threw it from the car. (_sighs_) Well this is certainly a complication. It'll be extremely difficult to figure out which way they went now-

Viggo: Where they _went_? You mean where he _took_ her?

Mac: Dude, shut up and let the man talk for once.

Nate: Thank you. Now as I was saying, it would be hard to figure out where they are now, but I could still call a search for Allegra throughout the city.

Viggo: Then do it! But I get to be part of the search, too.

Nate: Sure, sure. If it will calm you down for longer than two seconds.

Viggo: I _can't_ calm down! Tell me, what if it was Elise in this situation? Huh? What _then_?

Nate: (_pause_) I would be worried about her, but I certainly wouldn't look like _you_.

Viggo: Like hell you wouldn't, asshole!

Mac: _Ouch_.

Nate: You're lucky you know me personally, Rolig, or as of today you would have several offenses against a police officer on your record.

Viggo: (_sighs in aggravation_) I know, I know- sorry. Look, all I want is for you to find Allegra. Is that so much to ask?

Nate: (_voice quiets_) No. No, it isn't. (_picks the device up off the ground, puts it in his pocket, and turns back toward the car_) In fact, I'm going to call that search right now. And yes, of course you can be part of it. You and Mac can both join me.

Viggo: (_nods sadly_) Thanks, man. It means a lot.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Zoe's apartment…_

Psymon: Heeheeheehee. SO…are ya gonna kill her?

Zoe: (_smacks him across the face_) What are you, stupid? Of course he's not gonna kill her! You go to hell for that, butt munch.

Psymon: Heehee, hell.

Zoe: Hey, SHUT UP. _I_ think there's such a place, and you should, too. It's where you're goin' ya know. You and Moby both.

Moby: Oi, I'm not goin' to any place called 'hell'!

Psymon: Heehee. I am.

Zoe: Of course you are. It's a place for bad people, and that's what you both are.

Moby: Oi,_ I_ haven't done nothin' wrong!

Zoe: Oh, so plotting to kill a DJ and kidnapping a red head don't count as serious sins?

Moby: We weren't plannin' to _kill_ him! Just scare him. Things went wrong is all. You know the story.

Zoe: Doesn't matter. It's still a sin.

Moby: Well what about _you_, Zo? You're hiding Psymon from the cops here in your apartment. You're hiding me too, at the moment. Does _that_ not count for anything?

Zoe: You're avoiding the other mortal sin, pal. You kidnapped Allegra today, did you not?

Moby: No…

Zoe: Pssh, _no_?! Say that again and I'm picking up the phone and calling Nate.

Moby: Well, yeah, I guess I kinda did. In a way. But not really. She's with Cassie right now, and it's not like I have her tied and gagged or anythin'. She just can't leave that house. It's not like I actually _kidnapped_ her.

Zoe: Oh yeah, right. Holding her hostage in your house is SO different from kidnapping her. (_pause_) What're you gonna do about her, anyway? You can't just keep her there forever.

Moby: (_groans_) I know.

Zoe: You guys are gonna have to come to some agreement, or non-aggression pact or whatnot.

Moby: I _know._

Zoe: Like, I guess you could bring her back into Metro City tonight, and have her tell everyone that you guys just went out for the day or somethin'. No kidnapping involved.

Moby: Oh yeah, that'd be _real_ believable.

Zoe: Ah, the lovely art of sarcasm. Why wouldn't it be believable?

Moby: Because I took her phone away from her earlier, and she's been getting worried text messages and phone calls from people all day.

Zoe: And, have you _responded_ to any of those text messages?

Moby: No-

Zoe: DUMBASS! You could've pretended to be her, and been like 'oh, me and Moby are just hanging out for a while'-

Moby: Even if I had done that, it wouldn't matter. Either way, I'll still get busted for the whole taxi incident the second I show my face on the circuit.

Psymon: Come on, man, just throw her off the roof or somethin'. It's not that hard.

Moby: NO!

Psymon: Fall down go BOOM! Hahahaha.

Zoe: Yup, this one's _definitely_ goin' to hell.

* * *

Allegra: (_whispering to herself as she frantically tries to open a downstairs window_) Gaah, come on, COME ON! (_looks more closely at it, and sees why it won't open: it's nailed shut._) Damn it, are they ALL like this?

(_moves on to the next window, finding that it, like the others, is also nailed shut.)_

Allegra: It's like he was _planning_ for this place to be a frickin' jail! (_lets out a quiet groan, so as to not wake up Cassie._)

(_turns around, and sits on the leather couch to think for a moment. She looks all around the room for another means of escape, and her eyes rest on the front door._)

Allegra: (_whispers_) Who's to say that I just cant…?

(_stands up, and walks over to the door. She unlocks the bolt, and swings it open with ease, barely making a sound, and steps outside.)_

Allegra: Well…that was pretty easy. (_stands in the doorway for a few seconds to make sure Cassie didn't hear her. The house remains silent, much to her relief._)

Allegra: _Too_ easy. (_turns around, and lets out a horrified scream._)

Voice: And just where do you think _you're_ goin', love?


	13. The Obvious Truth Revealed

Scene 13

Allegra: _Moby_?!

Moby: (_chuckles_) Of course. Who'd you expect?

Allegra: (_quickly steps back_) I was _hoping_ that it was anyone but you.

Moby: (_steps forward, not letting her put any distance between them_) You weren't _really _tryin' to escape now were you?

Allegra: As a matter of fact, yes, I was.

Moby: After I've been so nice to you? Aw now that hurts. I thought we had a small bit of trust developing here.

Allegra: Yeah, well you thought wrong.

Moby: Gee, that's too bad. 'Cause on my way here, I was thinking about letting you go.

Allegra: Liar.

Moby: No, I'm not, actually. I was seriously considering making a deal with you, then letting you borrow Cassie's car so you could drive back down to Metro City.

Allegra: Pssh, well I wouldn't be willing to make any kind of 'deal' with you anyway.

Moby: (_grins_) See? That's why now, I simply _can't_ let you go anywhere.

Allegra: If you had any heart at all, you still would.

Moby: Nope. You just ruined it for yourself.

Allegra: Yeah...well maybe not. (_shoves him out of the way, and makes a run for the porch steps. But it's no use. He catches her arm right away, and swings her over his shoulder._) PUT ME DOWN!! MOBY-

Moby: (_chuckles_) All right, love. I'll put you down. _After_ we're back inside the house.

Allegra: Put me DOWN! (_let's out an ear popping scream_)

Moby: (_blinks in surprise_) Whoa! Not so close to my ear, love. There's no use doin' that, anyway. Isn't another house for miles.

Allegra: (_eyes widen in horror_) OH MY GOD!

Moby: Yeah. Cassie forgot to mention that, did she?

Allegra: PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!

Moby: In, five…four…three…two…(_now inside the house, closes the door behind them_) one. (_carefully sets her down on the floor._) There! Happy now?

Allegra: (_scowls_) No.

Moby: You should be! (_looks at the stairway, up toward Cassie's room_) And where is that Cassie? I ought to give her hell for not keepin' a close watch on you like I told her.

Allegra: She went to bed about an hour ago.

Moby: (_furious_) She _did_?!

Allegra: Yeah. We talked for a while, and I was really nice and cooperative. I think she trusted me not to try anything sneaky.

Moby: (_shakes his head_) I swear to God that girl's about as foolish as -

Allegra: At least she's not an ass like you.

Moby: You think that, only because you don't know her like I do. (_pause_) So tell me. Did she at least make you those caffeinated burritos like I told her?

Allegra: Yeah, she did. She said that it was your idea, but I still have a hard time believing that.

Moby: (_grins_) Oh it was my idea all right. I randomly remember reading in your profile that you like 'caffeinated burritos'. It's just one of those things, ya know?

Allegra: Well I'm gonna admit: that _was_ pretty nice. For a complete jackass, anyway.

Moby: Is that your Allegra way of saying 'thanks'?

Allegra: I suppose. And was that whole act of kindness your Moby way of saying 'sorry I was such a jerk earlier'?

Moby: (_smirks_) What do you mean _earlier_?

Allegra: You have a point. But I'm talking about while we were in the car. You were a complete _ass_. First you threatened to hit me-

Moby: I wasn't really gonna do it, love, you should know that by now.

Allegra: Shut up, I'm not finished. Then you _drugged_ me. Who _are_ you? Honestly, what kind of person carries something like that around in their pocket?

Moby: You would, too, if you had to be around Psymon as much as I do.

Allegra: (_can't help but laugh_) Omigod, you use that on _Psymon_?

Moby: I've only had to do it once, but I keep it on me all the time just in case. Ya never know when that guy's gonna lose his marbles. I tell Zo she should carry some, too, but she won't hear of it. Doesn't think he's that dangerous. He _is,_ though, I promise you that.

Allegra: Sounds like you really don't like him.

Moby: I don't, to tell you the honest truth. I'm on Nate's side here. He _needs_ to be locked up.

Allegra: Then what the hell were you thinking when you agreed to that psychotic plan of his?

Moby: It wasn't psychotic. It was just a prank, all right? Wasn't supposed to get this serious. Damn that Nate for findin' out about it. (_pause_) But you shouldn't be in this position, Allegra. Really, you shouldn't. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, unfortunately.

Allegra: Ah, and is that the Moby way of saying 'I feel bad about doing this to you, and I'm sorry'?

Moby: (_smiles_) Apology accepted?

Allegra: Will you let me go if I say 'yes'?

Moby: (_still smiling_) No.

Allegra: (_scowls angrily_) No.

Moby: (_sighs, and sits down on the leather couch_) All right, well then...wanna watch some telly?

Allegra: (_mutters_) I hate you.

* * *

_Back at the police station…_

Elise: I'll be right back, Griff.

Griff: Ok, Elise. (_spins around in his chair_) Weeeee!

Elise: I'm just going to get some more coffee.

Griff: Ok, Elise.

Elise: So remember what I said: _don't_ touch the computers.

Griff: _Ok, _Elise.

Elise: I'll be gone for like, 20 seconds, so when you think about it, it'll be like I was never even-

Nate: (_comes into the room, along with Viggo and Mac._) I'll watch him for you, Elise.

Elise: (_relieved_) Oh thank you! (_leaves with her empty coffee cup in one hand_)

Griff: I dunno why she was so worried. I really wasn't going to touch anything.

Nate: Why is she drinking coffee this late?

Griff: We've been working on finding Psymon all day. Making phonecalls, surfing the net... she's beat, man. So, did you guys find Allegra?

Viggo: (_angril_y_) _Does it _look_ like we found her?

Griff: Jeez, I was just asking.

Nate: You need to learn to control your temper, Rolig. Although I'm going to admit, Griff, that was a pretty stupid question-

Viggo: How many times do I have to tell you people? If I snap at you, don't take it personally. Allegra is my best friend-

Elise: (_renters_) And you LOVE her.

Viggo: (_blink_)

Elise: (_takes a sip of her coffee_) Sorry. I guess that was a little thick, but come on, Viggo. There's no reason for you to hide it anymore.

Mac: Hide it? He don't hide it, yo; he just don't come out and say it!

Viggo: Would you learn how to speak _freaking_ English?

Mac: Just admit it, dawg. You love Allegra.

Viggo: Yeah. So what if I do? I don't see how that's going to help us find her.

(_pause_)

Griff: Uhh, did you guys try calling or texting her again?

Nate: Yes, several times from several different phones. It just goes straight into her voicemail now, so either somebody turned it off, or the battery died.

Elise: I'll bet Moby turned it off. He seems like the type to get real aggravated if it kept ringing.

Viggo: (_mutters_) We've got to keep searching.

Nate: It's after eleven. All the searches have been called off for the night. Everybody's gone home, in case you haven't noticed.

Viggo: _We_ can still keep searching.

Nate: Nope. Sorry. We all need our rest, that way we'll be able to think better in the morning.

Viggo: You honestly think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight?

Nate: (_sighs_) Rolig, just…just try, all right?

Viggo: (_sinks down into the chair next to Griff, and stares at the floor._)

Nate: (_clears throat_) Anyway, I'd say tomorrow we search the lower part of town, because that's the general area that Moby hangs out in. He works out at the gym there, and his apartment's there, too. We'll question some people, and that'll probably get us some leads. What do you say to that, Rolig?

Viggo: (_still looking down at the floor_)

Nate: Viggo?

Viggo: (_a small sob escapes from deep in his chest._)


	14. Kaori's Back!

Scene 14

Allegra: Uggh, I _hate_ this movie.

Moby: Well what do you suggest we watch, then?

Allegra: I dunno, anything but _this_ one!

Moby: (_sighs, pretending to be annoyed, and flips the channel._) It's after midnight, Allegra. I doubt there's going to be any really good movies on-

Allegra: Wait! Go back!

Moby: What?

Allegra: The Tuxedo!

Moby: (_gapes at her_) Oi, are you joshin' me? You _like _that movie?

Allegra: Yes, I love it! Now go back.

Moby: No way in _hell_ are we watchin' that rubbish.

Allegra: Yes we are! (_reaches for the remote, but he jerks it away._) Oh come on! Give it up-

Moby: (_switches the TV off, a huge grin on his face_) Well if we have to watch _that_, then we just won't watch anything at all.

Allegra: (_scowls_) Ass.

Moby: Thank you.

Allegra: By now you should know that that's _not_ a compliment. (_yawns_) Well if that's how you're gonna be, then I guess I'll just go to sleep.

Moby: All right. (_gets off the couch, and moves to a chair over in the corner of the room._) You go ahead'n sleep there, and I'll just be over here-

Allegra: (_furious_) Are you kidding me? You're not even gonna let me _sleep_?

Moby: I am letting you sleep!

Allegra: I mean without YOU in the room.

Moby: (_chuckles_) After I came home and caught you tryin' to escape? That wouldn't make much sense now would it, love?

Allegra: (_groans_) Come on, Moby, this isn't fair.

Moby: Just pretend like I'm not even here.

Allegra: Oh yeah, that'll be easy…NOT.

(_silence_)

Allegra: And I can see you grinning all the way from over here. Stop it; this isn't funny.

Moby: It is, actually.

Allegra: (_sighs in frustration_) You know, I think you're right. I'll be a lot better off if I just pretend like you're not here.

Moby: (_amused_) Ok. If that helps you sleep better, you go right ahead'n do that.

Allegra: (_without a word, lies down on the couch and closes her eyes._)

Moby: G'night, love.

Allegra: (_secretly smiles to herself, but still doesn't say anything._)

* * *

_The Next Morning, at the Station…_

Mac: Hey guys! K's here to help with the search!

Kaori: (_behind Mac, smiles shyly_.) Hello everyone!

Elise: Hey, Kaori! You sure missed out on a lot of action the past few days! Where have you been, girl?

Kaori: In Tokyo, visiting my family! I just got back to Metro City this morning. Yes, Mac tells me a lot has been going on. He says Moby kidnapped Allegra! Is that _true_?

Nate: Sure is. He and Psymon are both in BIG trouble with the law right now. We're tryin' to figure out where they ran off to so we can throw their asses in jail.

Kaori: (_frightened_) Psymon is involved, too? Oh no! What did he do now?

Mac: It's all right, K. He's not gonna come anywhere near you.

Kaori: But Mac, how do you know that? Nate just said he doesn't know where Psymon is! Nate… should I be worried?

Nate: Absolutely not, Kaori. I promise, it's only a matter of time before we find both him and Moby.

Viggo: (_pacing impatiently over in the corner_) Nate, can we please get a move on with the investigation? Let Elise and the kid explain everything to Kaori.

Griff: (_hesitantly_) Um, actually, I kind of want to come this time.

Mac: That's cool, dawg. You two can go, and I'll just hang here with K and Elise.

Nate: All right. Viggo, Griff, let's head em up and move em out!

Kaori: (_waves_) Bye-bye!

Griff: (_hurries to catch up with Nate and Viggo_) Ok, but, could we stop at IHop first…

_A short time later…_

Nate: Excuse me, sir. (_pulls out his badge_) MCPD, are you the manager of this establishment?

Manager: Sure am.

Nate: I've got a couple of questions for you. (_sets a wallet sized picture of Moby down on the counter._) Could you tell me if you recognize this guy?

Manager: (_takes one glance at the photo, and nods._) Sure do. That's Jones, no doubt about it.

Nate: How often does he come in here?

Manager: Oh, he comes in to work out a couple days a week. Haven't seen him for a while, though.

Nate: When would you say you saw him last?

Manager: Well let's see now…he came in Monday. That I know for a fact. And that was the last time I saw him. That was what, 4 days ago?

Nate: Hmm. Yes, that seems about right. (_writes a few notes on a pad of paper._)

Manager: Err, what's…goin' on here anyway? Jones didn't do anythin'…_wrong_, did he?

Nate: (_looks at him curiously through his sunglasses_) Not at all. Why do you ask?

Manager: Well, just 'cause I always thought Jones seemed like a nice kid. A little different, maybe, but not the type to get into any kinda trouble.

Nate: He's 21 years old. Not exactly what you'd call a 'kid' anymore.

Manager: I know, but…ah, never mind. So if he didn't do anythin' wrong, what's this for then, officer?

Nate: Merely an interrogation. It's confidential, though. Sorry.

Manager: Oh. Err…(_nervously_) I'm not in any trouble, am I?

Nate: Why, no.

Manager: (_relieved_) Good.

Nate: (_writes a phone number down, and rips the page out_) Well thank you for your time, sir. If you happen to see Moby again here-or anywhere at all, for that matter-call this number. It's crucial that you do so.

Manager: (_takes the piece of paper_) Ok…

Nate: That's my office number. If you ever happen to call it and I'm not there, contact the missing persons unit immediately and tell them where you saw him. Understood?

Manager: Now wait just a minute. Missing persons unit? What is all this-

Nate: I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you. Have a good day. (_turns and leaves the gym._)

Viggo: (_sees Nate coming out the gym doors, and instantly jumps out of the police car, leaving Griff to roast in the back seat._)

Griff: Hey! (_opens the door, and gets out with him_)

Viggo: Well come on you damn cop! What did you find out?

Nate: (_sighs_) According to the manager, Moby hasn't been here since Monday. So I'm assuming that means he hasn't been back to his apartment since then, either.

Viggo: Well did any of you idiots _check_ to see if he was there yesterday?

Nate: Of course. The missing persons unit was there almost immediately after Allegra was reported missing. No one was home, of course.

Griff: Um, Nate, I'm kinda hungry-

Viggo: We KNOW you're hungry, but nobody cares so SHUT UP.

Nate: Enough, Viggo. I will kick your Swedish ass off of this investigation if you don't knock it off, and I'm not kidding.

Viggo: I'd like to see you try.

Nate: (_rolls his eyes_) Well, we have a warrant to investigate Moby's apartment now, so I was thinking about heading that way next.

Griff: Perfect! Maybe he has some Poptarts in his kitchen or something-

Viggo: (_brings his fist down HARD on his head_)


	15. Stupid Is No Way to Go Through Life

Scene 15

Zoe: WATCH IT, DUMBASS!!

Psymon: (_swerves the car left and right, laughing menacingly_) Hahahaha! You gotta love it!

Zoe: Cut it out, Psy, you're driving like a drunk. Do you want some wise ass cop to pull us over- _aaaah_! (_let's out an unusually high pitched scream as Psymon drives over the yellow line and nearly hits a car going in the opposite direction) _Ok,I think you had something this morning. The fun and games are over, Sketchy. Stop the car; _I'm_ driving.

Psymon: (_eyes bulge_) NO!!

Zoe: Pys-_mon_

Psymon: NEVER!

Zoe: Oh my _god_. (_several cars honk at them because they are still on the wrong side of the street_) GET TO THE RIGHT SIDE!

Psymon: Psymon says: _NO!_

Zoe: All right that's it. (_grabs a handful of his hair, and starts slamming his head against the window._)

Psymon: Owie! OW! You're makin' me see stars, man!

Zoe: Nighty night time for Psymon!

Psymon: But _Zo_. I don't wanna go nighty night!

Zoe: Then I suggest you be a good little boy and stop this car.

Psymon: You're gonna have to KILL ME first!!

Zoe: (_aggravated, continues slamming his head against the window_)

Psymon: Ow…ow…_ouch_…

Zoe: Ya gonna give it up?

Psymon: (_accelerates, causing Zoe to scream again_) SASKATOOOOOOOOOON!!

Zoe: HEY, WATCH OUT!!

(_crash_)

Zoe: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!

(_CRASH_)

Zoe: Son of a-

(_CRASH_)

Zoe: (_breathing heavily, looks over at Psymon. he's unconscious, with a few small cuts on his face. ) _Stupid bastard. (_surveys the damage: they crashed into not one, not two, but three cars.) _Beautiful…

(_sound of distant police sirens_)

Zoe: Aw, fuck.

* * *

Allegra: Thanks, Cassie.

Cassie: No problem! You just eat up, love.

Allegra: (_starts nibbling on the pancakes that Cassie made for her_)

Moby: (_strolls into the kitchen, letting out an exaggerated yawn_) Mornin', love.

Allegra: ……

Moby: Those pancakes good stuff?

Allegra: Yeah, they're pretty good.

Moby: Oi, Cassie, get me a plate of those would ya? I'm starvin'.

Cassie: (_frowns_) No, Moby Jones, you can cook for yourself ya old bloke.

Moby: (_shocked_) Ya mean ya didn't make any for me?!

Cassie: (_laughs_) What am I, your servant girl?

Moby: (_groans_) All right FINE, be that way. (_grabs a set of car keys sitting on the counter_) I'm runnin' down to McDonald's to get some breakfast. You want anythin' love?

Cassie: Why yes, since you asked, I'll take one of those cinnamon rolls and a-

Moby: I wasn't talkin' to you. I was talkin' to Allegra. Sheesh.

Cassie: She already has her breakfast! A healthier one, at that. And if I were you I wouldn't be runnin' down to McDonald's anyway.

Moby: Oh and why not?

Cassie: You're just askin' to get caught if ya do.

Moby: (_eye roll_) Nobody _knows _me here, Cassie, that's the whole reason why we're here in the first place. Ya think I'm that stupid?

Cassie: (_looks at Allegra, and smirks_) Yes.

Moby: Whatever. I'm goin'-

(_cell phone starts ringing_)

Cassie: That's yours, not mine.

Moby: I KNOW, Cassie! (_flips open his phone_) Oi, Zo…(_eyes widen_) Say _what_??

* * *

Elise: NATE!

Nate: (_hurries over to Elise_) What's the matter?

Elise: Please tell me they put a guard outside Psymon's cell.

Nate: (_hides an amused grin_) Why, no. It's not necessary. The facility he's in is very secure.

Elise: (_doesn't look convinced_) I don't know. The look in his eyes when you brought him in here to be questioned…it was like he was determined. And it scared me.

Nate: Nah, Psymon's been to jail several times before. He knows how it works. (_laughs_) And besides, his head got banged around pretty bad in that car crash.

Elise: That doesn't make me feel any better! A messed up head might mean he'll try something even crazier than usual. Someone needs to be watching him _at all_ times.

Nate: Err, Elise, I hope you realize something…

Elise: What?

Nate: Err…

Elise: WHAT?!

Nate: Well, Psymon was only given a 2-month sentence.

Elise: (_horrified_) You mean…he's going to be out on the streets again in just 2 MOTNHS?

Nate: (_nods_) I'm afraid so.

Elise: But how can they do that?

Nate: The little stunt he and Moby tried to pull with the taxi was pretty much proclaimed a 'harmless prank'. And the fact that nobody got hurt makes it even less serious.

Elise: What do you mean nobody got hurt? Griff…

Nate: Yes, well, that was basically all Zoe's fault.

Elise: (_sighs_) Well there's more to it than just the taxi incident. Allegra is _missing_!

Nate: Yes, but Moby kidnapped her. Psymon didn't have anything to do with that.

Elise: How do you know? He knows _something_, I'll bet you anything he does!

Nate: (_shakes head_) Actually, I'm quite convinced that both he and Zoe know nothing about it.

Elise: And what in the hell convinces you _that_?

Nate: Zoe's phone was confiscated the moment the police arrived at the scene. We searched through her phone, and there was no sign of her having any recent contact with Moby.

Elise: She could've gotten rid of all the records on her phone's history!

Nate: She was questioned as well, and she appeared to be telling the truth, so we released her.

Elise: (_sighs_)

Nate: It's the best we can do, Elise. The important thing is that we've got Psymon now.

Elise: I know. (_pause_) So how's Viggo?

Nate: (_shakes his head_) Worse. I really worry about him…

Elise: Well did you guys find anything in Moby's apartment yesterday? Any leads, I mean.

Nate: No, and that's just what put Viggo into even more of a depression. He doesn't think we're trying hard enough-

(_Griff comes running toward them, out of breath_)

Nate: Griff?

Griff: (_grabs the front of Nate's shirt_) Nate, it's HORRIBLE! I tried to stop him! I told him over and over that he shouldn't, but he just wouldn't listen-

Nate: Who?

Griff: Mac tried to stop him, too, but he just punched him in the face-

Nate: WHO?!

Griff: Viggo...


	16. The Latte is to Blame

**

* * *

**

Call me an idiot, but my inspirational song for this story has been 'Free Fallin' by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. lol no joke i just put that song on repeat and it's like suddenly, I

_**know** _**what to write! haha, just thought I'd share that...no i am not a 'tard. **

**Anyway, please enjoy. And yes, I will be updating my other story soon. **

Scene 16

_Back at Cassie's, Moby is finishing his breakfast he got from McDonald's, and Allegra is standing in the kitchen talking to him._

Allegra: So they caught Psymon, huh.

Moby: (_downs the rest of his McDonald's coffee_) Sure did. Good riddance, I say.

Allegra: Yeah, but they're still looking for you too, you know. Trust me. Viggo won't let them stop until they find me.

Moby: (_irritated_) What do ya hang out with him for anyway? Granted, he's not as useless as Mac, but-

Allegra: Don't talk about him like that! He's my best friend, and he's _not_ useless.

Moby: (_eye roll_) Whatever you say, love. I was just givin' you a compliment.

Allegra: (_raises an eyebrow_) Compliment?

Moby: I'm just sayin' I think you're pretty cool.

Allegra: Oho _do_ you now?

Moby: Yeah. Kinda makes me wonder why you and me didn't hang out more often on the circuit.

Allegra: Ok, number one: right now? Yeah, I'm not _hanging out_ with you. I'm a hostage.

Moby: (_shrugs_) Depends on how you look at it.

Allegra: And number two: why would I _ever_ have hung out with you on the circuit? We're totally different people, obviously.

Moby: Nn.…maybe not.

Allegra: (_frowns_)

Moby: Why are you even in here, anyway? I would think you'd want to be as far from me as possible. What, since you're a '_hostage_' and all.

Allegra: I'm asking you about what happened with Psymon, stupid.

Moby: Hmm. Is that _really_ the reason?

Allegra: ……

Moby: (_attempts to get one more drop of coffee out of the Styrofoam cup_) Oh, 'n by the way, I'm gonna go meet Zoe later. She's gonna tell me all that happened with Psymon and the wreck. You can come, too, as long as you don't run away.

Allegra: (_frown deepens_)

* * *

_Nate's Police Car_

Nate: (_speeding down the Metro City streets, with Elise in the passenger seat_)

Elise: You don't actually think he'd be stupid enough to-

Nate: Yes, I do. You heard what Griff said. He's going to kill her.

Elise: You really think he's serious about doing it?

Nate: He stole one of my guns. Of course he's serious.

Elise: (_sighs, looking out the window_) I don't think he's just going to go in there and blow Zoe's head off, Nate. That wouldn't help him find Allegra. He'll probably interrogate her before he even thinks about using the gun. Even Viggo isn't _that _stupid.

Nate: We can't take any chances, Elise. Like I said before, even if Zoe does know something about Allegra, as of right now she is innocent. And that's part of my job as a police officer: 'protect the innocent'.

Elise: But you know better in this case! Zoe isn't INNOCENT. _Give me a break_!

Nate: (_sighs, not saying anything._)

Elise: (_looking thoughtful_) Maybe Viggo's right. Maybe we need to try harder.

Nate: Elise, we're doing all we-

Elise: What about Moby's relatives? Have you contacted any of _them_?

Nate: (_pause_) I admit: no, we have not.

Elise: Well maybe one of them is hiding him!

Nate: Well for one thing, we would know by now if he'd purchased an airline ticket. There have been constant watches for that ever since Allegra went missing. And Moby's parents live in England, that I know for a fact. So we know he's not there. Wherever he is, he got there by car.

Elise: But he could be with someone other than his parents. Someone living here in the states.

Nate: (_nods_) You've made a good point, Elise. After we take care of this stupidity, that's the first thing we'll do. (_pulls into the parking lot across the street from Zoe's apartment complex._) All right, let's do this…

* * *

Allegra: Here? We're meeting Zoe _here_?

Moby: (_shrugs_) It's a secluded area. I'm tryin' to be careful, ya know. (_gets out of the car_)

Allegra: (_tires to open her door, and scowls when she realizes that he only unlocked his own side._)

Moby: (_smiles_) Like I said, I'm tryin' to be careful.

Allegra: (_tries to manually unlock it, but sees that that is impossible; he obviously cut the top of the locks_) Ass…

Moby: (_walks around the car and over to her side_) _Now_ I can let you out. (_unlocks her door, and opens it for her_)

Allegra: (_sarcastically_) Oh, gee. Thanks.

Moby: Anytime, love. (_looks into her eyes for a moment, and chuckles_) Aw now, I already told you I can't have none of that.

Allegra: Have none of what? What are you-

Moby: (_grasps her hand tightly_) There! That should take care of it.

Allegra: Let _go_ of me! (_tries to take her hand out of his, but it's no use._) MOBY-

Moby: I can see that look in your eyes.

Allegra: Look? What _look_?

Moby: You were plannin' to escape.

Allegra: I was _not_!

Moby: (_grinning_) That's the same look you had when you tried to escape from the house the other night. Don't pretend like you dunno what I'm talking about.

Allegra: (_still trying desperately to take her hand out his grasp, but to no avail_) I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but-

Zoe: Moby! There you are! Finally. (_mutters to herself_) I drove all this way; you could at least show up on time…

Moby: (_waves with his other hand_) Hey, Zo! Glad you managed to get out of Nate's clutches.

Zoe: (_notices them holding hands_) Huh. I didn't know it was like that between you two.

Allegra: (_furious_) It's NOT!

Zoe: We-ell, EXCUSE ME!

Moby: (_grins at Allegra, then turns back to Zoe_) Sorry about her fiery mood. She's mad at me right now.

Allegra: I'm ALWAYS mad at you!

Moby: That's not true and you know it, love.

Zoe: Oh, break…it…UP. You guys can finish flirting after I tell you what happened to Psymon and me.

Allegra: (_appalled_) I am NOT flirting with this-

Moby: Yeah, I'm dyin' to hear how you guys managed to get nailed by the cops. Do tell us.

Zoe: Well, it all started this morning when Psymon just _had_ to have a latte.

Moby: Err, a…_latte_?

Zoe: Yeah no shit. Anyway, so we got in the car and headed down to that little coffee shop offa Arlington. You know, hardly anybody goes there so I figured it'd be safe just to stop by. Anyway, about halfway there, Psymon started jerking the car around and acting all stupid, so I-

Moby: TIME OUT! Are you saying you let _him _drive?

Zoe: Well…it's a pretty short drive…

Moby: (_slaps his forehead with the hand that isn't holding Allegra's._) And to think, Zo, I always considered you a smart gal.

Zoe: SHUT UP! (_socks him in the arm_) It was a dumb move, I'll admit, but…

Moby: Go on then.

Zoe: Well, like I said, he started having one of his episodes while he was driving, and to make a long story short, he crashed into 3 cars.

Moby: Aw Lord…

Zoe: At first I considered grabbing the dumbass and making a run for it, but it would've been impossible. The cops arrived in about 30 seconds, including Nate and Viggo.

Allegra: (_becomes interested_) Viggo was there?

Zoe: Pssh, yeah. He'n Nate acted like they were the shit there at the scene, especially Nate. That dude's got problems.

Allegra: How was Viggo? Did you talk to him?

Zoe: No. I wouldn't have had the chance even if I'd wanted to. _Officer_ Logan grabbed me by my jacket and _yanked _me into the backseat of his car. Didn't handcuff me or nothin', though. Guess that at least counts for something…

Allegra: But did Viggo _seem_ like he was ok? I mean did he-

Zoe: Look, I dunno. I didn't see him the rest of the time. I was at the station for _two hours_, thank you very much, being questioned by cops.

Allegra: (_disappointed_) Oh.

Moby: (_looks at Allegra with concern)_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Zoe's apartment…_

Viggo: ZOE!!

(_bangs on her door with his fist_)

Viggo: Don't fuck with me, Zoe! I know you're in there!

(_silence_)

Viggo: Listen, bitch, I've got a gun! Now OPEN THE DOOR!

(_silence_)

Viggo: You know where Moby's keeping Allegra, I KNOW you do!

(_silence_)

Viggo: ZOE!! If you don't fucking open this door in 5 seconds I'm gonna-

Nate: VIGGO! DROP THAT GUN!!

Viggo: (_wheels around to find not only Nate, but also Elise_) Stay back! Both of you!

Nate: Viggo-

Viggo: We're gonna do it _my_ way this time, Logan. And if she doesn't come out I _will_ kill her.

Nate: All right I've seen enough. (_pulls out a gun and a pair of handcuffs_) Viggo Rolig, you are under arrest for-

Elise: (_quickly interrupts_) But Viggo, Zoe's not even here.

Viggo: (_shocked_) W-what?

Elise: She's gone. Her car's not in the parking lot.

Viggo: (_slowly begins to lower the gun_) You mean…she's not fucking with me? She's really not here?

Elise: No.

Viggo: (_drops the gun to the floor, angrily_) God…I'm such a fucking _idiot_.

Nate: (_quickly swipes the gun_) Yes, you are. In fact, I should arrest you for what you almost did just now. That, and for stealing my gun.

Viggo: (_lets out an irritated sigh_) So why don't you?

Nate: Because I thought about what you said before: what if it were Elise in this position? And honestly…well, I think I probably would've done the same thing. I understand how you feel, Viggo. When someone you really care about is in danger...you'll do just about anything. (_looks at Elise_) I know I would.

Elise: Aww, Nate! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!

Nate: (_smiles at her_)

Elise: Oh come on just say it. You can't live without me, right?

Viggo: (_gags_) So I'm, uh, off the hook here, officer?

Nate: (_glares at him, his expression quickly changing_) For now. (_looks at Elise again_)

Viggo: (_quickly goes on so they can't start getting all gushy_) So how about we go looking for Zoe right now so we can-

Nate: No, that's not our next move. Now don't get all mad at me; we _will_ bring Zoe in for questioning again. But I've got another idea as to what we can do in the meantime.

Elise: You mean it was _my_ idea.

Viggo: (_eye roll_) Oh yeah? And what's that?

_Later that day…_

Elise: Hey, Nate!

Nate: (_rushes over to Elise and Viggo, who are both at one of the police station's computers) _What've you got?

Elise: Apparently Moby has a sister living here in the states. Says 'Cassie Lee Jones' is her name.

Nate: Excellent. Where does she live?

Elise: In Cedarville, a small town about 4 hours north of here.

**Ooooh, they've finally discovered where Allegra's at! You never know what's gonna happen next...anyway, please review. (I do apologize for Viggo's frequent usage of the 'f bomb' lately. lol, it's the first time he's said it, but then again, this is the maddest he's ever been.) Well until next chapter: adios, lectores! )**


	17. Griff's Theory

Scene 17

_Nate's office…_

Nate: I thought about it some more, Elise, and you know what? I really _should_ arrest Viggo for what he did today.

Elise: (_quickly shakes head_) No, Nate! You said so yourself: he has every right to be upset. He's losing the one he loves.

Nate: But that doesn't change the fact that what he did is a crime. A felony, to be exact.

Elise: Nate-

Nate: If the captain ever found out that I just let him get by with that, I'd be done for. For _good_.

Elise: Well then how about we make sure that the captain _doesn't_ find out?

Nate: That will be rather difficult to do, considering that a 12-year-old knows about the incident.

Elise: We'll just have to tell Griff to keep his big fat mouth shut, then.

Nate: And Mac. Shit, I forgot about him. He knows about it, too.

Elise: Where are those two, anyway? I haven't seen them since this morning.

Kaori: (_enters the room, smiling, as usual_) Hi, guys! Have you seen Ma-kun?

Elise: No, we were just about to ask you the same thing. (_pause_) You at least saw him earlier this morning when he was here, right?

Kaori: Yes. I was with him when Viggo punched him…(_gasps_) Nate! Did you go after him-

Nate: Shhhh!! Keep your voice _down_, Kaori!

Kaori: (_blink, blink_) Why? What is going on? Did you not catch Viggo?

Nate: (_whispering_) Yes, yes, we took care of it, but I didn't put him under arrest.

Kaori: (_frowns_) I do not know how it works here in America, but in Japan, I know that if someone were to do what he did, they would-

Nate: Yes, well, I…(_sighs, not wanting to admit it_) I let Viggo off the hook.

Kaori: (_nods, taking a seat in the chair next to Elise_) And you do not want me to tell anyone, no?

Nate: (_surprised_) Wow. You caught on pretty quick there, Miss Nishidake. Yes, unfortunately, that's what I'm getting at here. I'm afraid I have to ask you to not tell anyone-

Griff: (_bursts into the room_) Hey! Who started the meeting without me? Just got a couple of theories you guys might be interested in… by the way, Nate, did you ever catch Viggo or did he blow off Zo-

Nate: (_clasps his hand firmly over Griff's mouth_) Be _quiet!_ Now listen to me…

Griff: Mmph, mmph….

Nate: No one, and I mean _no one_ is to ever know about today's incident. Do you understand?

Elise: (_jumps up and closes the office door_)

Nate: Just shake your head 'yes' or 'no'.

Griff: (_moves his head up and down_)

Nate: Good. (_takes his hand away_) Now then, I'm sorry about that, Griff, but what I did this morning was illegal, and you need to keep quiet about it.

Griff: _You_ did something illegal?

Nate: Yes. Well, both Viggo and I did. He stole my gun, and I let him get away with it

Griff: Oh, yeah…wait! Stealing a gun is illegal?

Nate: (_sighs_) Yes, it is, and I decided to let him off the hook since nobody got hurt. But understand this, Griff: I will lose my _job_ if you tell anyone that.

Griff: (_nods_) Got it.

Nate: So you cannot tell _anyone_. Understood?

Griff: Yes, sir!

Nate: Good. I'll take your word on that.

Griff: Say, where is Viggo anyway?

Nate: He's downstairs with the captain. He wants to be there the second we get any news on Allegra.

(_phone rings_)

Nate: (_quickly picks it up, seeing it is the captain himself_) What've you got, Captain?

Captain: I just contacted the missing persons unit in the Cedarville area. They're on their way to the suspect's house as we speak

Nate: Perfect.

_Meanwhile, Allegra and Moby are driving back to Cassie's …_

Allegra: Any particular reason why you're smirking?

Moby: (_comes to a stop at a red-light, and turns to look at her_) I'm not smirking, love. I'm smiling!

Allegra: Okay…why?

Moby: (_continues to stare at her with that same expression_)

Allegra: Uhh, never mind. Forget I asked.

Moby: Ah, Allegra, you just crack me up in _so_ many ways.

Allegra: (_frowns_) For instance…?

Moby: (_light turns green, and he slowly accelerates_) You're continuin' to put on this little 'I hate you' act.

Allegra: Act? What do you mean act? I _do_ hate you.

Moby: No you don't, love. Admit it. You're actually starting to like me a tad.

Allegra: You only wish.

(_sound of cell phone ringing_)

Moby: Aargh…I hate text messages. (_flips open his phone_)

Allegra: (_quickly reaches for the wheel_) Moby, WATCH IT! Do you wanna end up like Psymon and Zoe?

(_car comes to a screeching stop, jerking them both forward_)

Allegra: MOBY! What the hell are you _doing_?

Moby: (_shocked_) I can't believe you just said that.

Allegra: Said _what_?

Moby: You know exactly what I'm talkin' about!

Allegra: No I don't! Now _get moving_!

Moby: There's nobody behind us. (_shakes head_) I cannot _believe_ you just said you don't want me to end up like Psymon.

Allegra: (_suddenly realizes what he's saying_) N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that-

Moby: You like me.

Allegra: (_scowls_) Oh would you just check your damn text message already?

Moby: (_grins_) I think I will. (_presses 'ok' on his phone. about 3 seconds pass, and he suddenly speeds forward, and does a U-turn at the next intersection_) Sorry, love. Change of plans for the afternoon.

Allegra: What do you mean?

Moby: We can't go back to the house. Not for a _long_ time.

Allegra: Why? What's going on?

Moby: Cassie says a buncha cops just pulled up to the house...

* * *

Nate: So, Griff. What are these 'theories' you said we might be interested in?

Griff: Oh! Right. (_jumps out of his chair_) Okay, guys, brace yourselves, because these are my own, original theories. In other words, I came up with them _all_ on my own!

Elise: (_eye roll_) Oh I'm _so_ proud of you.

Kaori: Are these theories about Allegra and Moby?

Griff: Yeah. Now I put a lot of thinking into this as you'll probably be able to tell, but anyway, my first theory is…

All: (_watching him intently_)

Griff: ..Moby is an alien!

(_silence_)

Griff: What's the matter?

(_silence_)

Griff: It's possible, don't you think?

Elise: (_blurts_) No, of course not! God, I was at least hoping you were going to say something that was at least _slightly_ realistic…

Griff: But it _is_ realistic! Aliens do, exist, you know. It's been proven by scientific studies, as well as-

Elise: SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, SHUT-

Nate: Okay, Elise, that's enough. I don't want the captain rushing in here.

Kaori: And what about your other theory, Griff?

Elise: (_horrified_) Kaori! Why the _hell_ did you just say that?

Griff: Oh, my other theory is that Allegra and Moby like each other.

(_silence_)

Griff: What? Was that one bad too? Aw man I'm so stupid-

Nate: No, Griff, actually, that one isn't bad at all.

Elise: (_shocked_) What do you mean? Of course it's bad! It defies all logic!

Nate: Not really. (_thinks for a moment_) What made you come up with this theory, Griff?

Griff: (_shrugs_) I dunno, I just thought maybe they ran away together.

Elise: Ew! That is sick _nasty_! Even Allegra has better taste than that!

Nate: (_mutters_) It's a _very _good thing Viggo's not here right now…

Elise: That is a horrible theory! I refuse to even _consider_ it!

Kaori: Maybe it is not so horrible. Perhaps Allegra and Moby do like each other, and did not want the rest of us to know.

Elise: Again: EW! Moby is so OLD!

Nate: He's only 3 years older than her, Elise.

Elise: Moby's 21?! I don't believe it!

Nate: Well it's true. Anyway, I believe I need to take this theory of Griff's into consideration. I won't tell the captain about it, of course, because it would just sound silly to him.

Elise: Pssh, he'd be right to think that way.

Nate: Elise, look at the facts. Griff could very well be right-

(_phone rings_)

Nate: Everybody be quiet! (_picks up the phone_) What've you got, Captain?

Captain: (_sighs_) They searched the entire house, Logan, but the girl wasn't there…


	18. A Conspiracy

**In case anyone is wondering why I decided to write this story as a script instead of in paragraphs, it's because it changes which characters we are seeing so frequently. If I wrote it in paragraph form I would have to center each scene around a certain character, and...well, I don't want to do that. They're all an important part of the story! Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter!**

Scene 18

Kaori: Ah! Ma-kun, _there_ you are…

Mac: (_talking on his cell phone_) So then he punches me in the face, grabs Nate's gun-yeah, I ain't jokin', dawg. He really punched me! I've even got a bruise underneath my eye that just keeps gettin' bigger every minute-

Kaori: (_horrified_) Mac, NOOO!!

Mac: Hang on a sec, Marty. (_turns to Kaori_) What's the matter, K?

Kaori: You must not tell Marty anymore about what happened! Nate will lose his job as a police officer!

Mac: (_confused_) Uhh, sorry, Cuz, but I'm gonna have to call ya later. K's got somethin' important to tell me.

Kaori: (_worriedly pacing back and forth_) Oh no, oh no, I hope he did not tell Marty too much…

Mac: All right, K. What's up?

Kaori: Mac, you cannot tell _anyone_ about what happened with Viggo this morning. Not even Marty.

Mac: (_frowns_) Okay, uhh, why not?

Kaori: (_voice drops to a whisper_) Because Nate let Viggo get away with what he did.

Mac: Umm…I don't quite get what you're sayin' K.

Kaori: (_sighs_) Nate did not arrest Viggo for taking his gun. He, as Nate put it, let him 'off the hook'.

Mac: WHAT?! (_jumps up from his chair furiously_) And what do the rest of the authorities got to say about this?

Kaori: Well…they do not know. Nate needs us to keep quiet so that he does not lose his job.

Mac: Pssh, dude, he _deserves_ to get fired if that's how he's gonna do his job.

Kaori: But Ma-kun-

Mac: And doesn't Nate care that he punched me? Can't I press charges for that?

Kaori: MAC-

Mac: 'Cause I'm sick and tired of Viggo's bullshit, K. I put up with it for as long as I could, but this time he's gone too far.

Kaori: Mac, no, you cannot press charges!

Mac: Yeah, I know, I'm not really going to, but still, dawg. This is _wrong_.

Kaori: I know. But we must find Allegra, and Nate is the one working on her case. And besides, I like Nate. I do not want him to lose his job.

Mac: Well you know what, K? Maybe he _should_. I mean I like Nate too. He's a cool dude and all, but he sure as hell ain't doin' his job right. I noticed it from the beginning. I mean, Elise isn't even a cop or nothin', and he's got her workin' right alongside him!

Kaori: (_sighs_) You are right. I do not want a person like him working for the Metro City Police. What he did is wrong.

Mac: Now you're talking, Kaori! (_pats her on the back_) So you're in this with me, right?

Kaori: (_sighs again_) Yes. I am on your side.

Mac: Sweet. Oh, and about Allegra. Don't worry. Once Nate's fired they'll get a more _responsible_ detective on her case. Trust me. They'll find her right away, dawg.

Kaori: (_manages a smile_) I hope you are right.

* * *

_Moby pulls into a parking lot outside a tiny guitar shop. They are still killing time, because Cassie hasn't given them the 'ok' to come back. _

Allegra: What are we doing _here_?

Moby: (_shrugs_) You said earlier you missed your guitar, so I'm gonna buy you one.

Allegra: Uhh, only one problem with that, bozo. I don't _have_ any money.

Moby: Did you not hear what I jus' said? _I'm_ gonna buy it for you.

Allegra: (_laughs_) You must not have any clue in the world as to how much money an electric guitar costs.

Moby: I've got 10,000 dollars on me, love. It's not gonna be a problem.

Allegra: (_shocked_) 10,000 dollars? Where the hell did you get _that_?

Moby: (_proudly_) From my last gold medal! I actually won 15,000, but I put 5,000 in the bank.

Allegra: Huh. Well I've gotta say I'm surprised.

Moby: And why is that?

Allegra: You don't seem like the type to save your money. You seem like you would just blow it all right away.

Moby: (_eye roll_) No, actually, that's Psymon. Aargh, do I _really_ seem like the same type of person as him?

Allegra: You did…until _this_.

Moby: Ah. Well I guess that shows that I do spend a lot more time around him than I should. I keep tellin' Zo we need to ditch him-that he's a danger to society-but she insists on hangin' around him

Allegra: Ever consider that _Zoe_ isn't exactly the best person to be hanging around, either?

Moby: Hey, don't be talkin' about Zo that way. She's nothin' like Psymon.

Allegra: I honestly don't see why you're friends with her, but…whatever.

Moby: And I don't see why _you're_ friends with that faggot Viggo.

Allegra: (_furious_) Stop calling him a faggot!

Moby: (_amused_) Oh come on you _know_ he's gay.

Allegra: He is NOT! (_punches him in the arm_)

Moby: Ouch! That actually hurt, love!

Allegra: It was supposed to.

Moby: (_grins_) Naah, just kiddin'. I barely even felt it.

Allegra: (_rolls eyes, and looks away_)

Moby: Well whaddya say we go in now?

Allegra: ….

Moby: Allegra?

Allegra: …..

Moby: C'mon. You _know_ you want a guitar.

Allegra: ….

Moby: (_sigh_) All right. Then I'll just go in and get it myself. But you'd better like what I pick out for you.

_Meanwhile…_

Captain: And this happened earlier this morning, you say?

Mac: Yeah.

Captain: He stole Logan's gun, and Logan failed to put him under arrest?

Mac: That's correct, dawg.

Captain: And you can confirm that this is true, Miss Nishidake?

Kaori: (_sighs_) Yes.

Captain: Hmm. Well thank you for the information, Mr. Fraser. I will speak to Officer Logan about this right away.

_Nate's Office…_

Viggo: I can't believe they didn't find anything! This is bullshit! I should've been there!

Nate: (_sighs_) Viggo, it wouldn't have made a difference whether you'd been there or not.

Viggo: But did they search the _whole_ house? The basement? The closets? That sick bastard's probably got her tied up somewhere!

Nate: Yes, they searched the whole house, but nothing was found.

Griff: (_munching on a candy bar_) That's too bad. It was a good theory…(_gasps_) Oh, and speaking of theories! Viggo, I haven't told you any of my-

Elise: If you say _one_ more word, I'll take the rest of that candy bar and shove it down your throat.

Griff: (_eyes widen_) O-o-okay…

(_phone rings_)

Nate: Ah, it's the Captain! Hang on a minute. (_answers it_) What've you got, Captain?

Captain: Logan, come down to my office immediately. An issue has been brought to my attention that we need to discuss….

* * *

Moby: (_opens the car door_) So here it is! Whaddya think of it?

Allegra: (_gasps, quickly getting out of the car_) Y-you didn't…this isn't really…

Moby: They had a black one, a cherry colored one, and a coupla other colors. I thought you'd like the black, so that's what I got. Isn't it pretty?

Allegra: (_slowly takes the guitar from him, still in complete disbelief_) Moby, you …this isn't really a _Fender_, is it?

Moby: (_shrugs_) I don't know nothin' about guitars, love. Hang on, lemme look at the reciept…

Allegra: No, don't bother. I _know_ it's a Fender. I just can't believe…

Moby: Oh, and I got ya an amp too.

Allegra: (_shocked_) Wha…

Moby: It's still inside. I just wanted to be sure you liked the guitar first.

Allegra: Moby, you…WHY? _Why_ are you doing this?

Moby: (_grins_) Doin' what?

Allegra: Oh COME ON. Kidnappers don't _normally_ buy their hostages insanely expensive guitars.

Moby: (_grins even bigger_) Don't forget about the amp!

Allegra: (_shakes head, and looks at the guitar again_)

Moby: I told you I don't want you to think of it that way, love.

Allegra: But you're getting on my nerves!

Moby: Are you sayin' you _want_ me to be cruel?

Allegra: N-no I…(_sighs_) Never mind. Thanks.

Moby: Glad you like it! Now I'll be right back with that amp…

* * *

(_Knock, knock_)

Captain: Come on in, Logan.

Nate: (_slowly opens the door, and steps inside_) I came as quickly as I could, Captain…(_stops, seeing Mac sitting casually in a chair_) _Mac_?

Mac: Yo.


	19. Good Man, Lousy Cop

Scene 19

Captain: It's a yes or no question, Logan. Did he or did he not steal your gun from you?

Nate: Yes, but-

Captain: STOP. There is no 'but'. It ends there.

Nate: (_sighs_) You're right, Captain. I apologize for trying to come up with an excuse.

Mac: (_nods over in his chair, but doesn't say anything_)

Captain: Now then. I suppose my next question for you should be: _why_ did you not put the boy under arrest?

Nate: I know Viggo Rolig very well, Captain, and I completely understand what made him choose to act the way he did.

Captain: Do explain.

Nate: Allegra Sauvagess is a good friend of his; he cares for her _very_ much, and he feels that we as a police force are not trying hard enough to find her.

Captain: And he took your gun for the purpose of…?

Nate: He thinks that Zoe Payne might have an idea as to where Moby Jones is hiding Allegra. And he stole my gun so that he could _force_ her to tell him where Allegra is. At gunpoint.

Captain: Hmm. And you put a stop to this before it got out of hand, I'm assuming?

Nate: I stopped him right outside Zoe's apartment. She wasn't even home, but he was obviously serious about following through with his plan.

Captain: And is that all? You just let him go after that?

Nate: I brought him back here in my police car, but yes, I completely cleared him of all charges.

Captain: Well. I'm not going to deny that this has been a very entertaining story, Logan. But that being said, I'm afraid we have a problem.

Mac: (_mutters_) Finally.

Captain: I am fully aware that you are due to leave the SSX league early next month and take your position here. The 6th, I believe?

Nate: Yes, the 6th.

Captain: Well due to this recent event, I'm afraid I can no longer allow that to happen.

Nate: …

Captain: I could see that you had potential to be an excellent detective, Logan, but unfortunately, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Quietly, of course. There will be no reports on this.

Nate: …

Captain: I'll need your badge and your gun, of course. (_sighs_) I'm sorry, Logan, but this is the way it has to be.

Nate: I, I understand.

Captain: You were already one of my favorites, Logan, and as much as I wish there was another way to handle this…well, there just isn't.

Nate: (_nods sadly_) You've said quite enough. (_stands up, and shakes the Captain's hand._) Thank you.

Captain: You're a good man, Logan. Don't you ever forget that.

Nate: (_sets his badge and gun down on the Captain's desk, and chuckles_) Yeah, I think I've heard that one before. (_looks at Mac, who is still sitting down_) You can leave with me, Mac.

Mac: (_nervously_) Umm…uhh…I dunno if that-

Nate: Relax. I'm not mad.

Mac: (_slowly stands up_) Umm, okay, then.

Nate: Thanks again, Captain. For everything.

Captain: (_nods_) Take good care of yourself, Logan.

Nate: (_is about to leave, but lingers in the doorway_) Err…you're not gonna still arrest Rolig, are you? Because if you are-

Captain: Of course! Regardless of whether you are a policeman or not, the boy needs to take responsibility for his actions.

Nate: (_sighs_) How much?

Captain: I don't think I understand what you mean.

Nate: How much for bail?

Mac: (_suddenly becomes animated_) Now wait jus' a second here, dawg-

Captain: It's gonna be pricey.

Nate: Whatever it is, I'll pay for it. Right now.

Captain: You're not even gonna let us put him under arrest first?

Nate: He's already here. I don't really see much of a point in that.

Captain: (_thinks for a moment, then finally nods_) All right, Logan, I suppose I'll allow you to do that. If you're sure.

Nate: (_takes out his wallet_) I'm sure.

Mac: (_gapes at Nate in disbelief_)

_About a half hour later…_

Mac: Man what were you _thinkin'_ back there? Viggo's the whole reason you're in this mess and you're bailin' his butt out?

Nate: No, Mac, I believe _you_ are the reason I'm in this mess.

Mac: (_flinches_) Please don't kill me, man, but-

Nate: I said I'm not mad at you, didn't I?

Mac: Yeah, but I thought you were just sayin' that 'cause the Captain was there.

Nate: Naah. But I'm in complete disbelief that you of all people would do this to me. I half expected Griff to tell the Captain, but you? _You_? Why, Mac?

Mac: (_sighs_) Well, see, the thing is, dawg…

Elise: (_running down the hallway, her face lit up with excitement_) NATE! Finally! Omigod, you were in there FOREVER! They found her didn't they?

Nate: …

Elise: Didn't they?!

Nate: (_sighs_) No, Elise. They…they didn't find Allegra.

Elise: (_frowns_) Then what-

Nate: (_shakes head, and puts his arm around her shoulder_) Come on, I'll tell you the whole story outside. (_glances back at Mac_) Oh, and for your own safety, Mac, I suggest you wait inside until I'm done.

* * *

Allegra: (_playing 'Way Away' on her new electric guitar, the amp cranked up to nearly its max._)

(_downstairs_)

Cassie: Before you leave, do ya think you could go up there and tell her to turn it down?

Moby: (_shrugs_) But why? She's amazin'.

Cassie: Because it's _too loud_. I can barely hear myself thinkin' here, mate.

Moby: Do I care?

Cassie: You should very well care! This is _my_ house, Moby Jones, and I make the rules. Now get your rear up there and tell her to turn that damn thing down.

Moby: (_sighs heavily in irritation, and goes upstairs to the room that Allegra has been using as her own_) ALLEGRA!

Allegra: (_continues playing, obviously not even aware of him standing in the doorway_)

Moby: ALLEGRA WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS SAUVAGESS!!

Allegra: (_stops, letting the last chord she played slowly fade, and turns around_) Oh. Hey.

Moby: (_steps further into the room_) You're pretty good at that, ya know.

Allegra: Yeah, I know.

Moby: Can ya sing too?

Allegra: (_sticks out her tongue_) No, dufus! Do I _look_ like I can sing?

Moby: Well I'm sorry for bein' _so stupid_.

Allegra: (_jokingly_) You should be!

(_pause_)

Allegra: So whaddya want?

Moby: I jus' came up here to listen to you play before I leave. Is that all right?

Allegra: Sure, sure.(_eyes light up with interest_) Wait, where are you going?

Moby: (_grins_) Zo insists that I meet up with her again. I dunno what she wants to talk about, but it's really gettin' on my nerves. I don't like to risk it, and it's too long of a drive.

Allegra: Huh. I see.

(_pause_)

Moby: Do ya wanna come?

Allegra: (_smiles a little, and turns the amp off_) Again? Sure, I guess I'll come-

Moby: But I'm not leavin' yet! (_quickly switches the amp back on_) Play that song one more time for me will ya?

Allegra: (_nods_) Okay…say, it's not too loud is it? Because if it is I can-

Moby: Naah, it's perfect.

* * *

Elise: (_furious_) Mac I swear to God, if we weren't standing outside a fucking police station right now I would-

Mac: Yo, chill out! Nate understands where I was comin' from!

Nate: (_nods_) Yes, I understand he and Kaori's reasoning perfectly. They're right. I deserved to get fired.

Elise: You did _not_! That is bullshit, Nate, and you know it! You're a good cop!

Nate: Well I don't know about that, but in any case, I'm not a cop anymore.

Elise: NO! I _refuse_ to believe you got fired!

Nate: Elise, I did.

Elise: (_sinks down to the sidewalk, burying her face in her hands_) Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…

Nate: (_concerned_) Elise, are you… crying?

Elise: NO! (_snaps her head to the left, glaring at Mac murderously_) You son of a bitch! How could you do this to him?!

Mac: I already explained it to you, dawg! Me and K agreed that it was the right thing to do. I mean if you didn't know Nate, would _you_ want him to be workin' on our police force? If you knew he lied like that, I mean.

Elise: Of course I would! I would want Nate to have this job no matter what kinds of things he did!

Mac: Even if he killed somebody while he was on the job? Somebody _innocent_? Which I'm not sayin' he would-

Elise: Yes, even then!

Mac: Now you're just bein' bias, dawg.

Nate: He's right, Elise.

Elise: I don't care! I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!

Nate: …

Elise: I want you to be _happy_, and being a policeman is what you've always wanted to do!

Nate: Yes, you're right, but-

Elise: And you were going to get the job, until this _dickface_ over here-

Nate: (_pulls her up off the sidewalk by her shoulders, and kisses her_) Yes, but maybe this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing.

Elise: (_blinks_) Not what you're supposed to be doing? What are you _talking_ about?

Nate: Maybe I'm just not cop material. Maybe Viggo's right…

Viggo: Maybe I'm right about _what_?

Nate, Elise, & Mac: (_turn to find Viggo, Griff, and Kaori all coming toward them_)

Mac: KAORI! (_throws his arms around her_)

Kaori: (_worried_) Mac, what happened?!

Mac: I'm so glad to see you! I thought Elise was gonna kill me!

Elise: Who says I'm still _not_ gonna kill you?

Nate: Elise.

Viggo: What's going on? Why is everybody out here?

Griff: Yeah, somebody fill us in, dude!

All: (_look at Nate_)

Nate: (_sighs_) Well, I guess the details don't matter. To make a long story short: guys, I got fired.

(_gasps_)

Griff: That's awful!

Elise: For once, little Griff, I actually agree with you on something.

Griff: Who ratted you out? It wasn't me, _I swear_!

Nate: I know it wasn't you, Griff.

Elise: Yeah. But I'll gladly tell you all who it was-

Nate: We don't need to worry about who it was. It's over and done with. I'm not a cop anymore. Someone else will take Allegra's case starting tomorrow, and I'm betting they'll be more successful at finding her than I was.

Kaori: (_quietly_) I hope so.

Griff: (_still in shock_) Gee. I'm…I'm real sorry, Nate. Guess that's about all I can say. I know how much the job meant to you.

Nate: Thank you, Griff.

Elise: (_glares at Viggo_) Well?

Viggo: Well what?

Elise: Don't _you_ have anything to say?

Viggo: Oh. Oh yeah. (_walks over to Nate, and nudges him in the arm_) Honestly, man? You make a lousy cop anyway.

**Nate got FIRED!! Lol, is he right? Will the next person who takes Allegra's case be able to find her quicker? And wtf is goin' on with Moby and Allegra anyway?! Lol stay tuned. **


	20. A Brawl

**You know what really sucks? You're sitting in class, and all of sudden a bunch of random ideas pop into your head. No joke, that's exactly what happened to me today. I had no choice but to get out my psych notebook and write them all down. And what's even worse is the occassional idiot looking over your shoulder and going "Why're ya writin' a script? And who's Nate?" Omg, I swear. lol, anyway, yes, almost this entire chapter was written today in school. So I hope you enjoy! **

Scene 20

_Metro City Justice Center- Lunchtime_

_Two delinquents, Jess and Coleman, are eating alongside each other_

Jess: EWW! That is _disgusting_!

Coleman: (_bored_) What?

Jess: He just stuck a SPOON halfway up his nose!!

Coleman: Huh?! (_immediately interested_) Who?

Jess: (_points at the table to their left_) _That_ guy, the one with the really tall hair.

Coleman: (_sees who she is pointing at, and instantly goes back to eating_) Oh. Figures.

Jess: What do you mean?

Coleman: I've seen that guy before. Heard his name's Psymon-only it's spelled with a P in front of the S. Kinda like how 'psycho's' spelled, ya know?

Jess: Huh. Well the name suits him all right. (_cringes as she watches Psymon very slowly begin to pull the spoon out of his nose_) Ewww. How did he even get it up there?

Coleman: I dunno, but I'd sure like to talk to the guy.

Jess: Are you crazy?

Coleman: No. I used to act kinda like that when I was younger. (_shrugs_) And I mean we're both criminals, so we've already got a lot in common. Maybe me and him are two of a kind.

Jess: I don't think that's such a good idea. He looks kinda…

Coleman: Psycho?

Jess: Well, yeah. Or maybe _dangerous_ is a better word.

Coleman: Pssh, what are _you_ in here for?

Jess: (_somewhat proudly_) Shoplifting at the outlet malls.

Coleman: (_eye roll_) Yeah, you'll be in here for what, another week? Listen, girl, I robbed a bank.

Jess: You mean _attempted _to rob a bank.

Coleman: That's beside the point.

Jess: (_mutters_) Not really.

Coleman: Anyway. I robbed that bank why? Because I needed the money, and because I ain't afraid of anything or anybody. And _this guy's_ no different.

Psymon: SASKATOOOOOON!

(_everyone stops and stares at him_)

Coleman: (_blinks_) Hm. Well I gotta say I dunno what the hell _that_ was all about-

Psymon: Aaaaahh! NOOO! Robot monkey's in a washing machine! IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE!

Coleman: Holy-

Psymon: DIE, robot monkeys, DIE! (_starts throwing his silverware across the room_)

(_people start cursing and swearing at him, and several have to duck to avoid the flying silverware_)

Coleman: (_amazed_) Maybe you're right. My god, what a menace-

(_splat!_)

Psymon: And that's what _you_ get for taking the last piece of pumpkin pie yesterday!

Coleman: Aww fuck. (_touches the top of his head. His hair is smothered in mashed potatoes, the remainder of Psymon's lunch_) FUCK…

Psymon: There's more where that came from, loser!

(_cop suddenly steps between them_)

Officer: All right, Mr. Stark, that's obviously enough time in the lunch room for you today.

Psymon: But I'm still hungry!

Officer: Yes, well, you had your chance to finish, but instead you decided to dump the rest of it on Mr. Coleman's head.

Coleman: FUCK!

Officer: Mr. Coleman, I will send someone to escort you to the showers in a moment. But right now, Mr. Stark, I'm going to take you downstairs. You happen to have a visitor waiting for you.

Psymon: Ah, visitor schmisitor. I need to teach this guy a lesson for stealing my pumpkin pie yesterday.

Jess: (_turns to Coleman_) Did you really take the last piece yesterday?

Officer: It doesn't matter whether he did or not. Mr. Stark, you'll get pumpkin pie another day.

Psymon: But that piece was _mine_.

Coleman: I swear I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get movin', punk-

Officer: You'll do nothing of the sort, Mr. Coleman.

Psymon: (_making angry faces at Coleman_) Grrrr!! Grrr…

Officer: Let's go, Mr. Stark. (_drags him away by his shirt collar_)

Psymon: Awww! But it was apple pie today!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zoe: A little more than a month, and he'll be out.

Moby: You say that like it's a good thing.

Zoe: It _is_ a good thing! I've really missed the idiot, I'm not even gonna lie.

Moby: But you've been visitin' him in jail haven't ya?

Zoe: Yeah. But it's not the same!

Moby: If ya ask me, that guy should be kept behind bars for the rest of his damn life. It just ain't safe for him to be walkin' around with the rest of us.

Zoe: (_socks him HARD in the gut_)

Moby: (_cringes_) Shit, that HURT! What the hell is your problem, Zo? How can you honestly care so much about that…that…

Zoe: (_threateningly_) Don't you dare!

Moby: …I don't even know what he is! He's obviously not a regular human being-

Zoe: (_punches him in the same spot again_) Shut it! I'm sick and tired of you talking about Psymon like he's worthless!

Moby: He IS worthless!

Zoe: (_punches him yet again, this time in the face_)

Allegra: (_starting to look worried, because it's more than obvious that Zoe's punches can actually hurt him._) Zoe, stop it!

Moby: I've _always_ been talkin' like this 'bout Psymon! Never bothered ya before.

Zoe: Oh it's always _bothered_ me. But lately it's just been _pissing me off_! (_draws her fist back_)

Allegra: Zoe, DON'T! (_grabs Zoe's arm before she can punch Moby again, and twists it behind her back_)

Zoe: What the…

Allegra: Stop hitting him! It's not gonna change his mind about Psymon.

Zoe: I'll do whatever I damn please, redhead. Now let go of my arm before I-

Allegra: (_twists it even more_) I don't think so.

Zoe: FUCK that hurts!

Allegra: You gonna stop hitting him, or do I have to break your arm?

Zoe: I'll show _you_ who can break arms.

Moby: ZOE!!

Zoe: (_throws her head back straight into Allegra's face, crushing her nose_)

Allegra: (_shrieks_) Ouch! Dammit…

Zoe: (_mutters_) Or noses.

Moby: _Allegra!_ (_watches in horror as bright red blood starts to gush from her nose_) Are you okay?

Allegra: What do YOU think?!

Moby: Aw, love. It's not broken, is it?

Allegra: Why? (_pinches her nose to stop the bleeding_) Because you don't wanna take me to the hospital, right?

Moby: No, of course I'll take you to the hospital!

Allegra: Pssh, sure you will.

Moby: Allegra, I _will_. Now is it broken?

Allegra: No.

Zoe: Damn…

Moby: (_furiously turns to Zoe at the sound of her voice_) Zoe I oughta POUND you.

Zoe: (_chuckles_) You wouldn't hit a girl, Jones, I know you better than that.

Allegra: (_still pinching her nose_) Yeah, I'm sure you take advantage of his kindness all the time.

Zoe: Quit testing the water, redhead. That was just a warning. You cross my line one more time and I'll-

Moby: (_quickly steps in front of Allegra_) You ain't gonna _touch_ her.

Zoe: Oooh, so protective.

Moby: Is this the whole reason you wanted to see me, Zo? So you could start a brawl?

Zoe: (_eye roll_) No, actually, I came to see if you wanted to help me try and bust Psy outta jail. But NO. Knowing you won't help me is part of the reason why I'm so pissed off-

Moby: Oi are you NUTS? That's the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!

Zoe: Well-

Moby: And besides, you can't wait _one_ more month to see that stupid bastard?

Zoe: THAT'S IT! (_lunges for Moby, but Allegra attacks her before she can even get close_)

Allegra: Cool it, you little Satan spawn.

Zoe: What the FUCK did you just call me?

Allegra: (_grins almost evilly_) You heard me.

Zoe: I warned you, bitch, but guess what? My self-control just went out the door!

Moby: ZOE!!

Zoe: (_before Moby can stop her, she draws back her arm and punches Allegra in the face_)

* * *

Officer: All right, Mr. Stark. You've got a half-hour with your visitor.

Psymon: Yeah, yeah.

Officer: (_leaves, closing the heavy door behind him_)

Psymon: Zoe! (_excitedly runs to the glass wall_) Zoe! Is that you?

Deep Voice: No. It's me.

**And I think it's kind of obvious who the visitor is. But the question is, WHY is he there? Lol and while I'm thinking about it, Zoe was in a BAD mood wasn't she? She's even called Psymon a 'stupid bastard' herself once, and here she flies off the handle when Moby says the same thing. Hmm..lol and there's the whole Allegra getting punched thing, of course. I ended the scene there because I really didn't want to let you all see Moby's rage. It's pretty ugly... lol read and review, please! thanx )**


	21. Truth or Lies?

**Hola. Lol sry it took so long to update. I'm just gonna warn you ahead of time; not a whole lot happens in this chapter. But in the one after this, A LOT happens! Guess that's just how it has to work sometimes. Lol anyway, here it is. **

**Scene 21**

Psymon: NATE. (_turns away with his nose in the air, his arms tightly crossed_) We meet again I see.

Nate: Err, yes, so we do. Now then. The reason I'm here is because-

Psymon: I don't CARE why you're here! You're not Zoe, so scram.

Nate: As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I can't.

Psymon: Oooh yeah, that's right. I forgot you're a cop. MY BAD. (_pause_) So whaddya want, Smokey?

Nate: Actually, Psymon, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that I am no longer on the police force.

Psymon: Yer a LIAR!!

Nate: No I'm not. As of early yesterday morning, I am no longer a police officer. The Captain fired me.

Psymon: (_rushes over to the glass window, so quickly that he knocks over the chair in the center of the room_) Whatta, whatta? _What'd_ you say?

Nate: I said I got fired.

Psymon: (_slowly takes a step back_) _Whoa_. Fer real?

Nate: Yes, for real.

Psymon: Waahahahahaha!! (_starts laughing hysterically_)

Nate: (_clears throat_) Yes, I know, it's hilarious isn't it? But really, I need to-

Psymon: (_still laughing_)

Nate: Psymon?

Psymon: (_doesn't even hear him, he's laughing so hard_)

Nate: PSYMON!

(_door opens_)

Officer: Is there a problem in here?

Psymon: (_immediately stops laughing, and salutes the cop_) No, sir!

Officer: (_eyes Psymon for a short moment, then leaves_)

Nate: As I was saying- Psymon?

Psymon: (_rocking back and forth while looking up at the ceiling_) Oooooh, pretty lights…

Nate: Psymon, sit down in the chair, please. I have some questions to ask you.

Psymon: (_still looking up at the light_s) Ah, why should I do what _you_ say? You ain't a cop no more. Muahahaha….

Nate: (_growing impatient_) Psymon-

Psymon: That's Mr. Stark to you, pea brain!

Nate: (_eye roll_) I have a few very important questions to ask you, _Mr. Stark_.

Psymon: Well throw 'em at me and maybe I'll _think_ about answerin'!

Nate: Do you know where Moby and Allegra are?

Psymon: (_freezes completely, still looking up toward the ceiling_)

Nate: …well?

Psymon: (_snaps his head around to face Nate_) So what if I do?

Nate: (_anxiously_) If you do know something, I would appreciate it if you told me. Right NOW.

Psymon: (_puts a finger to his chin, as if thinking_) Hmm…hmm…

(_extremely long pause_)

Nate: Psymon?

Psymon: SILENCE! I'm debating whether I should tell you or not!

Nate: So you _do_ know?

Psymon: Oh I know somethin' all right.

Nate: Then you have to tell me. _Immediately_. This isn't a game, Psymon.

Psymon: Heehee, everything's a game for me!

Nate: WELL THIS IS NOT.

Psymon: Your loud voice doesn't intimidate me, _Officer_.

Nate: (_closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath_) All right. I can see we're going to have to do this the hard way.

Psymon: (_somewhat excitedly_) Torture?

Nate: Not quite.

Psymon: Aww come on! What could be worse than torture?

Nate: If you don't tell me where Allegra is RIGHT NOW, your time here may be increased to 4 months.

Psymon: Hahaha….right.

Nate: I'm serious. Then if you still fail to cooperate, another 2 months will be added on.

Psymon: Yer not a cop anymore! You don't have the _power _to do things like that!

Nate: It doesn't matter whether I'm a cop or not. If I tell the authorities that you know something about Allegra, your time here can be increased. You could possibly even go to prison. I know how it works, Psymon. So you'd might as well just tell me now.

Psymon: Ooh, and how would you prove to the 'au-thor-ities' that this little talk of ours even happened?

Nate: I have a tape recorder in my jacket. It's been recording throughout this entire conversation, and there's plenty of tape left.

Psymon: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Nate: I will. (_reaches into an inside pocket of his jacket, and pulls out a small, black tape recorder_) And yes, I was right. It's still rolling.

Psymon: (_eyes widen a bit_)

Nate: Care to share anything?

Psymon: (_turns away from the glass, and lets out a long, irritated sigh_) All right FINE. Have it your way…

* * *

Moby: (_walking through a hospital parking lot, carrying Allegra in his arms_) Boy oh boy, you sure showed her.

Allegra: (_holds her fist in the air victoriously_) Damn right I did! _Why _do you still insist on putting me through this? _She's_ the one that needs to go to the hospital, not me.

Moby: I told you, love, I think your nose is broken.

Allegra: It is NOT. And I can walk, by the way. It's not like she crippled me or anything. I won the fight for crying out loud!

Moby: Yes, I know, but you _are_ going to the ER. I'm carryin' you 'cause I know you'll run back to the car.

Allegra: But-

Moby: There ain't no if's, and's, or but's about it.

Allegra: But when they ask for my name…

Moby: (_looks away for a moment, but doesn't stop walking_) Guess I'm goin' to jail then, huh.

Allegra: (_shocked_) _What_ did you just say?

Moby: In case you haven't noticed, love, stayin' away from the cops ain't what this is about anymore.

Allegra: What do you mean?

Moby: I mean I'm not always hangin' around ya 'cause I have to. It's 'cause I _want_ to.

Allegra: …

Moby: (_laughs_) A lil too much for ya, eh?

Allegra: Oh… _please_ don't take me to the ER. I hate to admit it, but I don't want you to go to jail. Not anymore.

Moby: Wowee! That's one I thought I'd never hear.

Allegra: But I mean it. Don't DO this.

Moby: Allegra, you _are _gettin' your nose looked at.

Allegra: Are you blind? It's FINE.

* * *

Elise: (_runs down the sidewalk the second she sees Nate exit from the Metro City Justice Center) _Gosh, FINALLY. That took _much_ longer than it should have.

Nate: What do you mean?

Elise: Before, when you sent me to question Psymon, all I had to do was be a bitch, and he spilled almost everything. You've gotta know how to mess with his mind. _You're_ just too nice. You went easy on him; I know you did!

Nate: (_shrugs_) In the end, I got him to tell me what I needed to know.

Elise: Huh. So he _did_ know something after all?

Nate: Yes. I got it all on tape, and I showed it to the cops in there. They're on it right now. They'll have Allegra in a matter of 10 minutes.

Elise: (_shocked_) Wait. He actually knew _right_ where Moby's hiding her?!

Nate: Supposedly, yes. I don't know if his information can be trusted, of course, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

Elise: (_shakes head_) What in the hell happened to make Psymon so screwed up anyway? It's almost kind of scary.

Nate: It's _very _scary. I've never met anyone quite like him. It's like he's stupid, but at the same time…he's extremely intelligent. And it's that bit of intelligence that makes him more dangerous than your average criminal.

Elise: Intelligent? I don't know about _that_ one.

Nate: He is, Elise. In the most twisted of ways.

Elise: Whatever you say. (_pause_) So where did he say Moby's hiding Allegra?

Nate: (_sighs_) Well, I don't know if I buy it, but…

* * *

_Meanwhile, Moby finally agreed not to take Allegra into the Emergency Room_

Moby: (_driving_) I still can't believe you talked me outta that.

Allegra: (_proud of herself_) I can! Come on, you know as well as I do that the second we would've given them my name the cops would've been on us.

Moby: But you could be _hurt_, love.

Allegra: I'm a little bruised, yeah, but nothing's broken, I _promise_.

Moby: (_shakes head_) Guess I'm just gonna have to trust you on that.

(_pause_)

Allegra: You don't think Zoe will tell anybody about what happened, do you? I mean I know she's your friend, but still-

Moby: She ain't my friend right now, and I'm sure she feels the same 'bout me.

Allegra: Is that a yes?

Moby: (_shrugs_) I dunno, I guess there's a chance she might be so pissed that she'll just run off and tell somebody. She's almost as unpredictable as Psymon.

Allegra: (_mutters_) Congratulations.

Moby: What for?

Allegra: For finally realizing what I've been trying to tell you for the longest time. Zoe and Psymon just _don't_ make good friends. Well, maybe for each other, but not for you. You're better than they are.

Moby: There it is again! You're saying _good _things about me. You really don't hate me anymore, do you?

Allegra: No. I don't.

Moby: (_laughs_) Tell me. When did you decide this all of a sudden?

Allegra: Today.

Moby: (_looks at her strangely_) Are you _sure _it was just today?

Allegra: Well…maybe it's been coming on for a while. But it was today that I finally realized you really do care about what happens to me. I mean you really _were_ going to take me to the ER, I know you were.

Moby: Of course I was.

Allegra: Even though it meant you might get caught, you were still willing to do it, just in case I was hurt. That amazes me. No, Moby, I definitely _don't_ hate you.

Moby: (_smiles_) Glad to hear it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Zoe is just getting back to her apartment in Metro City…_

Zoe: (_muttering to herself as she digs into her pocket for the door key_) Damn that bitch. Thanks to her I won't be able to think for a week. (_finally finds the key, and opens the door_) OW, fuck, that spot still _hurts_!! I need some aspirin!!

(_slams the door, but someone puts their foot in the way just before it can close_)

Voice: Miss Zoe Payne, hands behind your back. You are under arrest.


	22. Too Late

**Here it is, people, the next chapter! Not the last chapter, of course, but it's one of the MAJOR turning points in the story. So...enjoy! **

Scene 22

Officer: Miss Payne, answer the question.

Zoe: NO! I'm not gonna fucking answer the question! I want _Nate_! I won't answer _any_ of your stupid questions until he's here!

Officer: (_frowns_) Nate?

Zoe: Yeah. Officer Nate Logan.

Officer: Hmm. You know him?

Zoe: _Duh_.

Officer: Is he a friend of yours?

Zoe: (_chuckles_) Friend? _Hell_ no. But he has to be here before we get serious. Otherwise I ain't talkin'.

Officer: I see. Well I hate to be the one to break this to you, Miss Payne, but Officer Nate Logan is no longer on our police force.

Zoe: (_gives him a 'you're an idiot' stare, her mouth slightly open_)

Officer: I'm serious.

Zoe: (_continues to stare_)

Officer: I'll prove it. I'm Officer Matt Ramsey, and I took this case from Logan as of yesterday morning. That's why I'm here questioning you and he is not.

Zoe: Took it? You mean ya _stole_ it from him?

Ramsey: No, weren't you listening? I said he's not on our police force anymore. He was fired from his job.

Zoe: _Fired_?! What the fuck did he do?!

Ramsey: That's classified information. Sorry.

Zoe: I don't believe you. There's no way in hell Nate got fired. He's too much of a 'good guy'.

Ramsey: If you'd like I can have someone bring me a copy of his records and you can see for yourself.

Zoe: Seriously?

Ramsey: Seriously.

Zoe: Then yes, I would appreciate that very much. (_stares_) _Well?_ Let's go! Chop, chop!

Ramsey: (_nods, clearly shocked that she actually cares enough_) Very well, then. If it's the only way to convince you, then I guess I'll do it.

_About 15 Minutes Later…_

Officer Wayne: (_comes in through the door, holding a folder_) Here's those copies you wanted, Ramsey.

Ramsey: Thank you, Wayne. (_takes the folder, and hands it to Zoe_) You can look at whatever you want in these records, Miss Payne, and I'm sure you'll notice on the very first page-

Zoe: (_lets out a gasp just seconds after opening it_) Omigod, that wise ass _did_ get fired. (_lays back in her chair, shocked_) Huh. Well I sure as hell didn't see that coming.

Ramsey: Well, that certainly didn't take long now did it? (_slowly takes the folder back from her_) Now that we have that set aside, we need to get back to the issue at hand.

Zoe: (_eye roll_) Right, right.

Officer: Back to the very first question: from what I understand, you are well acquainted with a man named Psymon Stark. Am I right?

Zoe: (_eye roll_) Duh. We're practically inseparable. When he's not behind bars, that is. Now are you gonna get on with it already?

Officer: According to this Psymon Stark, you know the whereabouts of a missing person named Allegra Sauvagess.

Zoe: Hmm. He said that now did he?

Officer: Yes. We have his entire testimony on recording if you'd like to hear it for yourself.

Zoe: No, no, I'm good. I believe you.

Officer: Then I assume that by now you've figured out why we've put you under arrest.

Zoe: Duh. You want me to tell you where old Jones is keeping Allegra.

Officer: Yes.

(_very long pause_)

Zoe: (_finally shrugs her shoulders_) No problem.

* * *

_Now back at Cassie's, Allegra and Moby are sitting on the couch watching TV…_

Allegra: (_through gritted teeth_) Damn Brit.

Moby: 'Ey! I heard that!

Allegra: (_smirks_) Good. You were supposed to.

Moby: After you said such nice things 'bout me earlier…(_shakes head_) I'm _crushed_, love!

Allegra: Oh stop it. I wasn't trying to offend you anyway.

Moby: (_smiles_) All right. Then if you weren't tryin' to offend me, then why did ya say it?

Allegra: (_shrugs_) No reason, really. I've just always wanted to say that.

Moby: Baloney.

Allegra: Mmm, a baloney sandwich sounds pretty good right now, actually. Do you know if Cassie's got any in the kitchen?

Moby: (_strange look_) You've never called me that before. Not even in the beginning, when ya hated me. There's gotta be a reason.

Allegra: I told you the reason. I've always wanted to say 'damn Brit.'

Moby: So we're jus' sittin' here watchin' the telly, and _that's_ when you suddenly decide to say it?

Allegra: Yup.

Moby: That jus' sounds stupid. I don't believe you.

Allegra: When have we had _this_ conversation before? You never believe me!

Moby: Only when I know you're lyin'.

Allegra: (_snatches the remote from him and starts flipping through the channels_) Oh, so you're saying I'm lying, huh?

Moby: Yeah, I am. Face it. You called me that name because you're startin' to realize you like me.

Allegra: I already told you I like you. Weren't you paying attention earlier?

Moby: I'm sorry, I correct myself. You're startin' to realize you _love_ me.

Allegra: (_blinks, but doesn't take her eyes off the TV screen_) S-stop flattering yourself. You do that all the time; it pisses me off.

Moby: No I don't. I only say somethin' like that if I know it's true.

Allegra: I hate to break it to you, but what you just said about me is _so_ not true.

Moby: Yes it is and you know it. You jus' don't want to admit it because of the situation.

Allegra: ….

Moby: And Viggo.

Allegra: (_tenses, but still doesn't say anything_)

Moby: Don't get me wrong, love, I know you miss him. But it jus' seems like you've got no problem bein' here with me. Am I wrong?

Allegra: …

Moby: Love, please say somethin'.

Allegra: …

Moby: Well jus' so you know, what I said earlier outside the hospital is true. I don't hang around you all the time because I have to. It's 'cause I want to.

Allegra: (_finally looks at him_) Oh…what the hell does it even matter? Even if that is true, I'm technically still a hostage right now. I shouldn't be okay with this.

Moby: You're not a hostage, love, you're free to go if you want. I proved that to you today. (_laughs_) And besides, do you _ever_ go by the norm?

Allegra: (_grins to herself_)

Moby: I thought not. (_takes her face in both his hands, and kisses her_)

* * *

_Nate and Elise are in the car on their way to dinner when suddenly, Nate's cell phone rings…_

Nate: This is Nate Logan.

Ramsey: Logan, it's me.

Nate: (_shocked_) Ramsey! Anything new?

Ramsey: As a matter of fact, yes, there is.

Nate: (_to Elise_) Hey, Ramsey's got some new info.

Elise: (_perks up excitedly_) Omigod! Zoe knew something about Allegra, didn't she?!

Nate: So was Stark telling the truth, Ramsey? Did Zoe really have information about the case?

Ramsey: Yes, and I thought I'd tell you what she said, since this case seems to be very personal to you.

Voice in the Background: (_impatiently_) We don't need to tell Nate any of this! _Why_ are you calling him? We're wasting time!

Nate: Is that Rolig with you?

Ramsey: Yes, he hasn't left my side all day. Except when I was questioning Miss Payne, of course.

Nate: (_mutters_) At least he treats you with a _little_ bit more respect than he did me.

Elise: (_still excited_) So did she know?! Is the case solved?

Nate:(_smiles at her_) So what've you got?

Ramsey: Well, Logan, you were right on target when you sent the police in Cedarville to Cassie Jones's house a couple weeks ago.

Nate: (_blink_) You mean she's… _there_?

Ramsey: You seem surprised.

Nate: I am. How in the world did they miss it the first time?

Ramsey: According to Miss Payne, Jones takes Allegra out of the house quite often. She said they must have been gone when the police showed up. Which also means that Cassie lied, of course. She will be put under arrest as well.

Nate: (_so shocked, he can't speak_)

Viggo: (_pleading_) I can't take it anymore! I have to see her NOW_. Please_.

Ramsey: Anyway, Mr. Rolig and I are heading up to Cedarville right now. We won't get there until hours after they have Allegra, of course, but Mr. Rolig wants to see her, and I would like to speak with her as well.

Viggo: Please, I'm _begging_ you-

Ramsey: (_quickly_) And I was wondering if you would like to come with us.

Nate: Of course. Elise and I are on our way to the station right now.

Viggo: NO! No more waiting!

Ramsey: (_ignores him_) Excellent. I look forward to seeing you.

* * *

_At Mac's apartment..._

Griff: Mac! Put in your Smashmouth CD!

Mac: (_shakes head_) No, dawg, not right now.

Griff: Please?

Mac: No.

Griff: Please?

Mac: NO!

Kaori: (_calmly_) Griff, we are awaiting a call from the police to see if Zoe knows where Allegra is at.

Mac: Yeah, we ain't in the mood to listen to music ya douche.

Griff: _You_, not in the mood to listen to music? Wow, that's one I thought I'd never hear!

Mac: Hey, I'm real worried right now, ok? I ain't even in the mood for pizza.

Kaori: I am not in the mood for music or pizza either. I cannot do anything but hope Allegra is safe.

Griff: Hey don't get me wrong, guys; I'm worried, too, but maybe music would cheer us up a bit?

Mac and Kaori: NO!

Mac: (_adds_) Ya douche.

(_phone starts ringing_)

Kaori: (_gasps_) Ma-kun! That is your cell phone!

Mac: I know, I know! (_finally manages to pull it out of his pocket_) Yo, Nate! What's the update?

Nate: Mac, I was hoping you would answer. Anyway, tell the others that Elise, Viggo and I are in a police car on our way to Cedarville right now. They found Allegra.

* * *

Cassie: I knew this was gonna happen eventually.

Moby: Oh ya did not.

Cassie: Did so!

Moby: Whateva'. The point is I'm leavin' for the coast tomorrow mornin'. No ifs, ands or buts about it, Cassie.

Cassie: (_looks at Allegra_) And you're gonna go with him, you say?

Allegra: Yes.

Cassie: He told you you're free to go back to Metro City, ya know.

Allegra: Yes, I know.

Cassie: And you _still_ want to go with him?

Allegra: That's what I said, isn't it?

Cassie: (_shakes head, smiling slightly_) What can I say? I saw this comin'.

Moby: (_ignores her_) I have to leave first thing tomorrow, 'cause it just isn't safe here anymore. Especially after Allegra's fight with Zoe.

Allegra: You mean _we_ have to leave first thing tomorrow.

Moby: (_looks at her_) Allegra, are you…are you _sure_ you want to come with me? You'll basically be runnin' with a criminal, ya know.

Allegra: You're _not_ a criminal; far from one.

Moby: Not according to the authorities.

Allegra: I don't care what the authorities say-

Cassie: Aw, SHIT! (_runs over to the window overlooking the front yard, and Allegra and Moby quickly follow her_) Speakin' of the authorities, looks like we've got company.

**For the record, I don't believe you will find this pairing anywhere else in fanfiction. lol some of you are probably absolutely disgusted with me right now, but hey, it's my story, right? And could you honestly not see it coming from the start? Lol anyway, read and review por favor. Just...dont blow up at me, ok? ha**


	23. Something She Isn't Telling

**Wow that took me long enough. Lol to be totally honest, I haven't even looked at this in weeks. I've been so busy with school (senior year SUCKS). And I know what happens and how it ends and everything, but it was just a matter of writing it out and explaining it the right way. So here it is at last. The next chapter. (Not the last. Dont worry) Enjoy!**

Scene 23

All: (_quickly jump away from the window_)

Moby: Fuck! How in the hell.... ?

Allegra: Zoe was pissed about yesterday so she opened her big fat mouth! How else?

Moby: That's a _lot_ of cops. Must be the whole fucking police force in this area!

Allegra: Enough talk! We've gotta get you out of here!

Cassie: She's right you stupid bloke.

Moby: (_confused_) Get me out? What're you all talkin' about? I'm _toast._

Allegra: (_shakes head_) Not necessarily.

Cassie: She's right. If you run out the back door right now you might have a chance!

Moby: Have you been smokin', Cassie? I can't outrun all those cops!

Cassie: But your bike's still sittin' out back. And it's nothin' but land for miles. _Think_ about it. They might try to chase you, but they wouldn't be able to drive back there for long. There's too many trees.

Moby: Are you joshin' me? I haven't been on that bike in weeks, Cassie! 'Sides, it's all outta gas anyway.

Allegra: Do you know that for _sure_?

Moby: 'Course I know!

Allegra: Moby just try it okay? It might work.

Cassie: Listen to what your lover says and move your ass!

Allegra: We've wasted too much time already. We need a distraction, otherwise it won't work. It's me they want, so I'll go run outside.

Cassie: How is _that _a distraction?

Allegra: They'll be so concentrated on making sure I'm okay that they'll forget about Moby for a few seconds or so. (_looks at Moby_) But you have to go NOW.

Moby: (_stares at her_)

Allegra: (_stares back_)

(_pause_)

Cassie: For the love of God; this isn't a soap opera where we've got all the time in the world! Say good-bye and GET A MOVE ON!

_Outside the Cedarville police station a few hours later…_

Nate: Viggo, please stop trying to jump out of the car. Just a few more minutes and you'll get to see Allegra.

Viggo: (_rattling viciously on the door handle_) Could we just find a freaking parking spot already?! I could be in that station in ten seconds if you would just let me out _right now_-

Ramsey: Young man, this is a squad car, and I suggest that you stop what you are doing this very instant.

Viggo: (_slowly lets go of the door handle_)

Nate: (_mutters to Elise_) Amazing. He listens to _him_…

Ramsey: Thank you. Now, you may get out the second we're parked, but right now-

Viggo: Please, could you just let me out?

Ramsey: No.

Viggo: (_looks near tears_)

Elise: (_blurts_) Oh, just let him out!

All: (_stare at her_)

Elise: Stop looking at me like that! He _loves_ her. Don't you think he should get to be the first to see her?

Ramsey: (_sighs, brings the car to a stop, and unlocks the doors_) There you are, Mr. Rolig-

Viggo: (_bolts out the door so fast he doesn't even hear him_)

_Meanwhile, inside the station…_

Officer Nancy: Honey, are you sure you're okay?

Allegra: (_sitting quietly on a bench, looking lifeless_) I'm fine.

Officer Nancy: I promise you, we _are_ gonna find Jones. We were surprised that he managed to escape, what with all the backup we had, but I assure you he _can't_ run forever.

Allegra: (_looks like she is going to cry_)

Officer Nancy: (_turns to the other cop with her_) She was sobbing for about an hour after we brought her here, and now she's fine, but still…I'm starting to worry. Maybe Jones did something to her.

Officer Tom: Well if he did, I'm sure she doesn't want to tell us about it right now.

Officer Nancy: But she obviously needs someone to talk to! Didn't you say she had friends that were on their way to get her?

Officer Tom: Yes. They'll be arriving shortly in a squad car-

(_door bursts open_)

Viggo: ALLEGRA!!!

Allegra: (_quickly looks up_) VIGGO!!! (_jumps up from the bench, throws her arms around him, and sobs_)

_The next day, at Mac's Apartment…_

Mac: It's just kinda weird ya know? I was kinda gettin' used to not havin' ya around.

Allegra: (_laughs, although Viggo doesn't find it at all amusing_)

Viggo: Shut the fuck up before I beat your face again.

Allegra: (_frowns, looking back and forth from Viggo to Mac_) What do you mean 'again'?

Kaori: Mac, that was not very nice.

Mac: (_shrugs_) Hey, I'm just sayin'. Not like I don't _want_ her around, but I was just gettin' used to it, ya know?

Allegra: I know what you mean. But you still missed me right?

Mac: 'Course I missed ya! (_picks her up and spins her around, then quickly sets her back down on the couch in between Viggo and Kaori_) Hell how could I _not_ miss havin' you around to kick my ass?

Allegra: Haha, you _know_ I could!

Mac: (_shudders jokingly_) Damn right you could.

Griff: (_comes rushing into the room_) Zooooom! Mac! Mac!

Mac: (_eye roll_) Yeah, kid?

Griff: _Now_ can we listen to Smashmouth?

Mac: NO. Besides, everybody ain't here yet.

Griff: Well who else was supposed to come?

Mac: _Everyone_, even the jailbirds.

Allegra: Oh you did NOT invite Psymon and Zoe.

Mac: (_shrugs_) I did, actually.

Kaori: Oh no! Not Psymon! MAC! How _could_ you?

Mac: Don't worry, Kaori, Psymon prolly won't come anyhow. Besides, I've got a giant skillet ready in the kitchen in case things get out of control and I have to wack him on the head.

Kaori: Aww, Mac, you are so sweet!

Allegra and Viggo: (_look at each other, as if to say 'ok…sure, I guess that's sweet')_

(_apartment door bursts open_)

Elise: Knock, knock! Sorry we're fashionably late! Nate and I went out to dinner beforehand, and the service was just _horrendous_. We had to send the meat back not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ times! So we talked to the manager, and he agreed to take off half our bill-

Viggo: (_mutters to Allegra_) For once in her damn life, that stupid woman needs to shut her-

Elise: HEY! You wouldn't happen to be talking about me over there now would you?

Allegra: Yeah don't worry; we are!

Mac: (_quickly steps between Allegra and Elise_) Soooo, anyway. Yeah I invited everybody from the circuit to celebrate your return. Except Moby, of course, since he kinda went AWOL yesterday. But yeah you knew that.

Allegra: (_nods, looking down_) Yeah.

Elise: (_eyes her suspiciously_)

Griff: Well now that everybody's here let's start jammin'!

Mac: Hey, everybody is _not_ here ya little pipsqueak. The jailbirds-

Nate: (_closes the door behind him_) For your information, Mac, I don't think Zoe or Psymon will show up.

Mac: Why not?

Nate: Because I know they won't.

Mac: How do you know?

Nate: (_hesitant_) Well…

Elise: All right, what was this I heard about music? Mac, you're the kickass DJ aren't you? Let's hear some of your latest.

Mac: (_shocked that Elise actually called him 'kickass') _Uh, sure, no problem.

Griff: No! Smashmouth!

Mac: (_finally loses his patience_) No ya bag of douche! I'm gonna put on some of _my _music first. We'll listen to Smashmouth later.

Griff: (_whining_) But Ma-ac…

Mac: Where's Zoe when ya need her? ZOE!!!

Allegra: I'll take care of it. (_traps Griff in a headlock, and gives him a noogie_)

Griff: Owie! Owie!

Allegra: You gonna stop bein' a little pest?

Griff: You're too much like Zoe!

Allegra: Say that again and I'll slap you silly.

Griff: Oh you will NOT.

Kaori: Griff, stop bothering Allegra! This whole party is dedicated to her. We should be listening to what music she likes. (_calls after Mac_) Ma-kun!

Mac: Yeah, K?

Kaori: Play some of the music that Allegra enjoys! This is her party, after all.

Allegra: Yeah, Mac, it's _my_ party. Break out the Zeppelin.

Mac: (_groans_) No rap?

Allegra: Nope. _None_.

Mac: (_groans again_) You're not seriously gonna do this to me are ya?

Allegra: Yup. If I hear _one_ rap song you'll have to face my wrath.

Mac: But _Allegra_-

Viggo: Listen to me, Fraser, you're gonna do whatever Allegra wants. She just spent a month as a hostage with that bastard Moby, and-

Allegra: (_hesitantly interrupts_) Viggo, he's…he's really not that bad.

Viggo: (_somewhat hurt_) That's the fifth time you've said that since last night!

Mac: (_mutters_) You would know, dawg. You haven't left her sight since.

Allegra: Yes it is. Moby's a nice guy. I know you don't believe that-

Viggo: He forced you to tell us that, I _know_ he did.

Allegra: No he didn't.

Elise: Yo, Allegra! Can I talk to you for a minute?

All: (_turn, and are shocked to find Elise standing over them_)

Mac: Hey! Don't use my word!

Elise: (_eye roll_) It's not _your_ word.

Mac: Uh, yeah it is.

Elise: Is not. People were saying 'yo' before you were even born.

Mac: Lies! All lies! I _invented_ that word, yo!

Elise: (_eye roll_) So Allegra, can we talk outside for a minute?

Allegra: (_frowns_) Umm…sure. I guess. (_slowly gets up from the couch, and starts to follow Elise toward the door_)

Viggo: (_follows her_)

Elise: (_flips around_) Let me rephrase that: Allegra, can we talk _privately_?!

Viggo: (_scowls_) Bitch.

Elise: EXCUSE ME?!

Viggo: You heard what I said.

Elise: YOU LITTLE FU…(_suddenly closes her eyes and takes a long, deep breath_) I'll deal with you later. (_takes one more deep breath before looking at Allegra_) Let's go.

Allegra: (_smiles at Viggo, as if to assure him that she;ll be right back_)

_Both of them go out Mac's apartment door and down the stairs. They don't speak one word until they are outside._

Allegra: So what do you want? This sure as hell better be important.

Elise: Oh it is. Don't you even worry about that.

Allegra: Well then get on with it already so we can go back inside. I'm freezing.

Elise: You should've put on a jacket then, because I have a feeling we'll be out here for a while.

Allegra: (_scowls_) Just spit it out.

Elise: (_narrows her eyes_) You helped Moby escape. Don't ask me how I know, but I _know_ you did, and you're gonna tell me why.

**Next chapter, this convo gets really interesting! Now review please! Thanks! **


	24. Unexpected Visitor

**And here's the next chapter! A little long, but I don't think anyone will complain. =) Lol and I'm really excited to see how this SSX story goin' on in the Crows Nest forum will turn out! Sorry guys, but I'm gonna stay out of it. And btw, The One True Konenko (did I spell that right?) I just LOVE your OC, Kris! They should so put her in an SSX game. **

**Anyway. Enjoy....**

Scene 24

Allegra: Okay, first of all, I'd _really_ like to know what makes you think I helped Moby escape.

Elise: (_eye roll_) Oh I dunno, maybe it's because you _like_ him.

Allegra: (_frown_)

Elise: That's right, I said it. And you wanna know what? I think that's really, _really_ nasty, if not cruel.

Allegra: Cruel? How would that be cruel? Not that I _do_ like Moby, but-

Elise: Oh enough of your crap. I could see right through you in there; you don't fool me. And it's cruel because of a certain blonde haired Swede.

Allegra: Why don't you just say Viggo?

Elise: Because I don't need to say it. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.

Allegra: (_frown_) I don't, actually.

Elise: (_heavy sigh_) You're going to break his heart when he finds out, you know that? You're going to absolutely _crush_ him. Do you even realize how worried he was during the time that you were gone? He was going absolutely crazy; there was even a point where I was afraid he was going to kill himself. When he finds out-

Allegra: Finds out _what_?!

Elise: For God's sake: that you LOVE Moby!

Allegra: (_quickly glances upward at the apartment building_) Elise, shut UP!

Elise: (_smirks_) Why? You know I'm right don't you? You _know_ that Mac's apartment is only two floors up, and that Viggo could easily hear me. You don't want him to know you LOVE-

Allegra: SHUT UP! Elise I fucking mean it.

Elise: ALLEGRA SAUVAGESS IS IN LOVE WITH-

Allegra: (_clasps her hand firmly over Elise's mouth_) You'd better shut the hell up-

Elise: (_kicks Allegra in the knee_)

Allegra: OWWW! Mother-

Elise: Oho, so it _is_ true then? You really do… (_drops voice to a whisper_) _love_ Moby.

Allegra: (_sighs, still looking down at her knee_) …Yes. Yes, I do.

Elise: (_turns away so she can cringe_) I see-

Allegra: Oh don't even think I didn't see that look.

Elise: (_smiles_) Huh?

Allegra: I _saw_ your face, Elise. Now tell me what exactly the problem is with that.

Elise: Well first of all, the obvious reason; you're going to destroy Viggo. And secondly. (_pause_) He's just so…so….

Allegra: _Yes_?

Elise: …Eww, OLD! He's old, Allegra! This whole thing disgusts me so much!

Allegra: He is not OLD. You're older than he is!

Elise: True. But he's so much older than you, I mean.

Allegra: You and Nate are the same age difference, so I wouldn't even be talking.

Elise: It's different for me and him.

Allegra: Oh bull _shit_.

Elise: We're older and more mature. You're just an 18-year-old kid, and he's like, 40.

Allegra: _Forty_?! That is the _biggest_ exaggeration I have ever heard!

Elise: Well…

Allegra: For your information, he's 21.

Elise: Twenty-two next month. I checked his SSX records. (_pause_) Oh and for _your_ information, he has an STD. Zoe gave it to him.

Allegra: (_eyes widen_) She did NOT.

Elise: I know. I made that up.

Allegra: (_scowl_) You know, I really don't get why you think it's so gross. It's not even bad at all-

Elise: Yes it _is_ bad! It's atrocious. And I point out for the millionth time that Viggo's probably going to slit his wrists once he finds out.

Allegra: (_looks away_) He…he doesn't have to know.

Elise: (_snorts_) Excuse me?

Allegra: I don't ever have to tell him. I mean I'm…I'm never going to see Moby again anyway.

Elise: Hmm. Wouldn't be so sure about that one if I were you.

Allegra: (_quickly spins around to face her_) _What_?!

Elise: You heard me.

Allegra: Duh of course I heard you. But what do you mean? Do you _know_ where he's at?

Elise: Maybe. Nate _did_ used to be a police officer, after all. He knows these kinds of things-

Allegra: Wait a minute. What do you mean 'used to be' a police officer?

Elise: (_sighs angrily_) Oh didn't they tell you? Nate got fired a few days ago.

Allegra: WHAT?!

Elise: I know, unbelievable, right? There's no one in this world that could make a better police officer than him, and yet they fired him anyway.

Allegra: But _why_?

Elise: (_eye roll_) It's a _long_ story, and I don't really feel like going into it right now. I might lose it. Again. Now I'm starting to wish that Psymon and Moby's plan would've worked out. Mac should've been hit by a taxi. I know that sounds terrible, but then Nate would still have his job.

Allegra: Mac? What did he have to do with-

Elise: Like I said, I'm not going to get into the details right now.

Allegra: Ok…

Elise: Anyway, about you and Moby. I have to ask. Is the rumor true? Did he really buy you a _Fender_? Because if he did-

Allegra: _Whoa_. Hold up. How the hell do you know about that?

Elise: Because I know all.

Allegra: (_eye roll_) No, really.

Elise: Really. I know all.

Allegra: Elise. HOW do you know?

Elise: Ok, ok, God, settle down. I know because of Zoe.

Allegra: Zoe?

Elise: Yeah. She told the cops everything. That's how they knew you and Moby were at his sister's house, in case you were wondering.

Allegra: (_angry_) Yeah, I figured she was the one who ratted him out. But if Nate's not a cop anymore, then how does he know-

Elise: Officer Ramsey-the guy who's working on the case-told Nate everything Zoe said when she was interrogated. He's technically not supposed to do that, but since the case is personal to Nate and all, he figured what the hell. And she literally told Ramsey _everything_.

Allegra: That little bitch…

Elise: According to Ramsey, Zoe is _really_ pissed at Moby right now; nothing could make her happier then seeing his ass thrown in jail. Of course, she's more pissed at you.

Allegra: (_grin_) Yeah. I sure taught her a lesson the other day.

Elise: No, she's not really mad about your little catfight. She's mad that you stole Moby from her.

Allegra: (_blink, blink, blink_)

Elise: What? Wasn't it obvious that Zoe liked Moby?

Allegra: (_shocked_) N-no…

Elise: You honestly couldn't TELL? My God you're close minded.

Allegra: To ME it looked like she was in love with Psymon.

Elise: Psymon? Are you kidding? I don't think it's _possible_ for anyone to be in love with that psychopath!

Allegra: Whatever. But I honestly had no idea.

Elise: Well it's true. She's so jealous of you; she and Moby have been friends for _years_, and he's never liked her for anymore than a friend. And all he had to do was spend a month with you and already he's in love with you. Hey, I feel for the girl.

Allegra: Pssh, I don't. She and Psymon belong together anyway.

Elise: Well, you might be right. I mean honestly who else is going to put up with all _that_? The only thing I can say for sure is that Nate and I belong together! I don't know about anybody else on the circuit, though…

Allegra: (_eye roll_) So when's the big wedding? Can I ask?

Elise: (_perks up a bit_) Actually, we were thinking of next January! I don't know, though. I kind of want to get married in February, around Valentines Day. Don't you think that would be _so_ romantic to get married on Valentines Day? Or at least around that time.

Allegra: Uggh. When I asked that question, I was being _totally _sarcastic.

Elise: You shouldn't have asked then.

Allegra: Uggh…I actually _like_ Nate. What the hell is he doing agreeing to marry YOU?

Elise: (_death glare_) You'd better watch it, girl.

Allegra: (_smirk_) Or what?

Elise: Or I might just change my mind and not tell you.

Allegra: Tell me _what_?

Elise: Well you seriously didn't think I brought you out here for no reason now did you?

Allegra: That's sure what it seemed like up until this point.

Elise: Well it just so happens I _do_ have a reason. Nate thought you might want to know this, but for some reason he didn't want to tell you himself…

**Meanwhile, at Zoe's apartment...**

Psymon: Zo! I wanna go to the party!

Zoe: NO.

Psymon: But whyyyyy? There'll be food!

Zoe: And probably alcohol too, and God knows where that'll lead if you get a hold of it. Sorry, Psy, but you've gotta stay indoors for a while.

Psymon: That _would _be indoors!

Zoe: (_eye roll_) I mean away from people.

Psymon: Nooooo…

Zoe: (_smacks him_) I couldn't stand to be in the same room as that bitch anyways. I still need some time to cool down. And besides, do you wanna go back to jail again? After you _just _got out?

Psymon: Heehee, YES!

Zoe: (_stands up_) Okay, this is clearly going nowhere. (_goes into the kitchen and snatches her car keys) _I'm gonna run to the store and get some more coffee-

Psymon: LATTE!

Zoe: No, I'm going to the store. Now do you want anything besides-

Psymon: LATTE! LATTE! LATTE!

Zoe: I am NOT stopping to get you a latte! I'm going to the fucking store, now do you want anything?

Psymon: Ooooh! The store? I wanna come!

Zoe: What did I just say about you needing to stay indoors for a while?

Psymon: You can't just leave me here by myself!

Zoe: (_mutters_) Watch me. All right I'm goin'-

(_knock, knock_)

Psymon: (_jumps behind the couch_) OH NO!!!! They're here! I _knew_ they would come for me! The cold, dark night, the heavy footsteps... my nightmare is finally coming true!

Zoe: (_eye roll) _It's just someone at the door. Jeez.

_(knock, knock_)

Zoe: YEEEAH! I'm comin'!

(_knock, knock_)

Voice: Oi, Zo! It's me.


	25. Good News

**So sorry it took so long for this update; I haven't had time until now to work on it. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, and thank you to everyone who reads this story. I appreciate it very much. :D**

**Just an FYI: the end is near my friends, and it may or may not have a happy ending.**

**3 Katalina**

Scene 25

[_knock, knock]_

Psymon: (_shrieks, grabbing Zoe's shoulders_) Quick, Zoe! Save yourself! It's me they've come for, not you!

Zoe: What the fuck are you TALKING about?

Psymon: Climb out the window, Zoe! I'll take care of the army! I know I don't stand much of a chance against an army, but I'm willing to sacrifice myself!

Voice: Oi, Psymon? Is that you, mate?

Psymon: See?! They even know me by name! Hurry Zoe, hurry, before they start breaking down the door!

Zoe: (_gapes at him in disbelief_) Yup, we're setting an appointment with your shrink. TOMORROW.

[_knock, knock]_

Voice: Zo! Psymon! I know you're in there!

[_knock, knock, knock]_

Psymon: Aaaah! They're axing down the door, _just_ like in my dream! It's a prophecy! We're dead meat, Zoe!

Zoe: It's JUST MOBY. My God.

Moby: (_sighs in exasperation_) Zoe? Could ya _please_ just open the door?

Zoe: (_rolls her eyes, and goes to unlock the door_)

* * *

Allegra: _Omigod_! Are you serious? They'll be willing to let Moby go?!

Elise: (_nods_) If they catch him and your testimony in court shows that he was _not_ holding you hostage all that time, then yes. He's off the hook.

Allegra: Omigod…now you're _sure_ about this, Elise? You didn't just-

Elise: No, I didn't make it up. Nate told me, and he knows what he's talking about. But don't get too excited. They can only clear him of his charges _if_ he's caught. And so far Nate says the authorities have seen no sign of him. He knows how to hide himself well, and the fact that he ran away in the first place doesn't make him look good.

Allegra (_sigh) _And I'm no help. I have _no_ clue where he is or how to contact him.

Elise: Are you sure he didn't give you a _tiny_ hint as to where he was going?

Allegra: (_shakes head_) None. (_stands up, and takes a deep breath_) Hey, Elise? Could you do me a favor and tell everybody that I decided to go home?

Elise: Uhh, why? Where do you think you're going?

Allegra: I'm going to Zoe's.

Elise: _Now_?

Allegra: Yeah. _Now_.

Elise: Are you mad? She'll rip your head right off.

Allegra: Pff, I'd like to see her try.

Elise: Don't get overconfident. You might've beat her once, but now that she's motivated by revenge, you never know what she might do.

Allegra: (_looks at her, and rolls her eyes_)

Elise: Stubborn, as usual. Now out of curiosity, _why_ do you want to go over there and get your head ripped off?

Allegra: She's _not_ going to rip my head off. And I'm going because she might know where Moby is. Duh.

Elise: Um, I think he would've told you where he was going _way_ before her.

Allegra: I don't know. They're pretty close. He might even be hiding with her and Psymon right now.

Elise: Well he's really stupid if he is. The authorities are checking with her again tomorrow.

Allegra: I'm hoping he _is_ there. I'm ready to end this shit.

Elise: No kidding. It's amazing how one of Psymon's stupid little pranks evolved into a kidnapping.

Allegra: This whole thing is SO _stupid_! Didn't you guys _know_ that Moby would never hurt me? I mean hell you've known him for 4 years, a LOT longer than I have. Didn't you _know_ that he's not the type of guy to kidnap someone? You acted like he was a mass murderer or something that day he drove off with me at the Peak 3 Bar and Grill-

Elise: Oh admit it. You were _scared_ when he took your phone away and started driving you out of town.

Allegra: Well…maybe I was a little scared at first.

Elise: Well we were scared too. We didn't know where he took you or what was going on, so Nate reported it as a kidnapping. God, what _else_ did you want us to do? Let it go like nothing happened?

Allegra: (_through gritted teeth_) I would have _preferred_ it that way.

Elise: Only because you fell in love with him in the process! Otherwise you would want to press charges against him. You KNOW you would!

Allegra: Oh shut…UP. You think you know everything but you DON'T. Dumb bitch.

Elise: (_furious_) All right I tried being nice, but YOU ASKED FOR IT! (_throws a punch at her_)

Allegra: _(turns around, missing the punch, and runs off toward her car, parked on the side of the street_) Sorry, but I don't have time for another fistfight!

Elise: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-

(_door opens_)

Viggo: Elise? What's going on? (_looks around_) Where's Allegra?

Elise: (_takes a deep breath to calm herself down_) Breathe, Elise, breathe...

Allegra: (_gasps_) Shit! Viggo!

Viggo: (_looks up and sees her standing by her car_) Allegra, where are you going?

Allegra: (_opens the car door and quickly climbs in_) I'm really sorry, Viggo, but I have to go.

Viggo: No, wait! I'll come with you!

Allegra: I'm sorry, but you can't.

Viggo: Allegra…

Allegra: (_starts her car and speeds down the street so fast that the tires screech_)

[_silenc_e]

Elise: (_looks at Viggo_) So I guess by now you've figured out what's going on, huh?

Viggo: (_just keeps staring straight ahead_)

Elise: (_sighs_) I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

Zoe: Of course. You didn't come to see me. You came to ask about _her_.

Moby: That's not true. I came to see you guys too-

Zoe: BULLSHIT, Jones!

Moby: Aw come on, Zo. Don't be like that.

Zoe: She's at Mac's apartment. They threw a big welcome back party for her tonight.

Psymon: Yeah, and I wanted to go!

Zoe: Shut it, Psymon. (_looks at Moby_) So you can leave now.

Moby: Leave? What're ya talkin' about, Zo?

Zoe: You can go kidnap her again so you guys can run away to England and get married. Go ahead. Run away and never come back for all I fucking care.

Moby: Now that jus' don't even sound like you, Zo.

Psymon: (_peering out the window_) Hahahaha. Here comes little Miss Rockstar right now!

Moby: What the hell is your problem, Zo?

Zoe: What do you mean? I don't have a PROBLEM.

Moby: Yes you do. You're hostile toward me. You've been this way ever since you and Allegra fought the other day.

Zoe: So?

Moby: So what the fuck is the problem?

Zoe: I'm not the one with the problem. _She's_ got the problem.

Psymon: Guys, guys! She's coming!

Moby: I don't get it. You've never had a problem with her before. Why now?

(_car door slams_)

Zoe: (_immediately joins Psymon at the window to see who it is_) Oh now what's SHE doing here?

Psymon: Told ya!

Moby: Oi, what's goin' on? Who's here?

Zoe: Who do you think?

Moby: ALLEGRA? (_runs to the window_)

Zoe: How the fuck did she even know you were here? I swear to God if that bitch steps one foot on my property-

Moby: (_runs for the door before she can say another word_)


	26. Psymon's Done It Again

**I'd say 2 more scenes and this will be complete! Thank you again to everyone who reads!**

Scene 26

Mac: Yo, does anybody know where the Sam heck Elise and Allegra went? They've been gone for like a freakin' hour.

Kaori: I also saw Viggo go outside a few minutes ago.

Mac: Seriously? Now we've got three people missin'! I say we send out a search party.

Griff: Aw come on, Mac! Let's just get the tunes going!

Mac: If you don't shut your trap there ain't gonna be no tunes at all.

Griff: Aww…

Mac: Well, maybe there'll still be tunes. But _no_ Smashmouth.

Griff: Maaaac!!!

Nate: I'm getting a little concerned myself, Mac. I'm going to go outside and see where they went-

[_apartment door suddenly bursts open_]

Mac: Right on time! (_squints_) But yo, where's Allegra?

Elise: All right everybody LISTEN UP. I'm only going to say this once, so you'd all better pay attention.

[_all eyes on her_]

Elise: We're all family here, so I don't feel the slightest bit of guilt telling everybody this. Here's what's _really _going on with Allegra and Moby. When he kidnapped her two months ago-

Mac: Yo, it was a month and a half!

Elise: Whatever, I rounded. Anyway, he didn't really kidnap her. He was running from the cops so that he wouldn't get arrested for being involved with Psymon's little taxi scheme. Allegra happened to be in the car with him when he found out that the police suspected him, so he just took her with him.

Mac: _Told_ ya Mobes isn't dangerous.

Elise: SHUT UP, Mac, I'm not finished yet. Anyway, to make a long story short, Allegra fell in love with him during that month and a half.

[_silence_]

Elise: Yeah, I know, it's _appalling_. But-

Mac: Yo are you SERIOUS?! Hahahahahahaha…

Kaori: (_glances at Viggo, who looks like he's going to beat the crap out of Mac_) It is not funny, Mac.

Griff: So my theory was right after all!

Mac: (_still laughing_)

Kaori: (_gasps, now seeing that Viggo looks murderous_) Mac! Please stop laughing! It is really not that funny.

Mac: (_falls onto the floor, still dying_)

Elise: (_eye roll_) Oh please. It isn't _funny_ at all. It's disgusting.

Mac: (_still can't stop laughing_)

Viggo: (_takes a step toward him_)

Nate: (_grabs Viggo's shirt, holding him back_) Mac, stop being immature.

Mac: MOBY and ALLEGRA?!!! Heeheeeheehee, oh my GOD! (_continues laughing_)

Elise: Uh, yeah, whatever. Laugh it up. But since you were wondering, Allegra is on her way over to Zoe's right now.

Nate: Zoe's? But why?

Elise: She thinks Moby might be there.

Nate: (_seriously_) I don't like the idea of her going over there all alone. It might be dangerous.

Griff: Dangerous? Why would it be dangerous?

Nate: Zoe and Allegra aren't exactly on good terms right now. And it _is_ in Allegra's nature to try and start a fight.

Elise: I told her that it wasn't a good idea to go over there, but you know how she is. She was so determined that I couldn't stop her.

Viggo: (_mutters very quietly_) We could still stop her.

[_all look at him_]

Nate: Viggo's right. I'm going over there right now before things can get bloody.

Elise: I'm coming with you.

Nate: Of course. Viggo, you can come too.

Mac: I wanna go too, yo!

Kaori: If Mac goes then I am also going.

Griff: Hey! You all can't just leave me here!

Nate: (_looks at Elise_) All right. We're all going then. Elise, you and Viggo ride with me. Mac, you take Kaori and Griff.

**

* * *

**

**Back at Zoe's apartment…**

Zoe: (_muttering to herself while pacing back and forth)_ I still can't believe this shit....

Psymon: (_still at the window__) _Ewwww! Gross. He kissed her.

Zoe: (_gags, then turns around and smacks him_) Do you _want_ to make me barf?

Psymon: Well he did!

Zoe: Doesn't mean you've got to go announcing shit like that to the world!

Psymon: (_shrugs_) My bad. Sheesh. (_smiles mischievously, and tip toes over Zoe's to land phone)_

Zoe: (_turns around and glares at _him) What do you think you're doing?

Psymon: (_slyly_) Callin' somebody.

Zoe: No you're not. Put that down.

Psymon: (_holds the phone protectively_) No!

Zoe: Psymon, PUT IT DOWN.

Psymon: Heeheehee. (_pushes a few numbers_) Aw, enough of that!

Zoe: Who are you calling? Give it to me- (_reaches for the phone_)

Psymon: (_drops the phone onto the floor_ _and takes off running, all while laughing madly_)

Zoe: (_bends down and picks it up_) Dumbass. (_holds the phone up to her ear_) Hello?

Voice: 911, what is your emergency?

Zoe: (_eyes widen._) SHIT. (_slams the phone down onto the receiver_) PSYMON YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD!

* * *

Moby: And I jus' can't figure out what the hell is wrong with Zoe. It's like she hates me now.

Allegra: Uh, Moby…

Moby: And every time _you_ come up in conversation she becomes a real bitch. I dunno if it's because of your fight the other day, or if it's 'cause-

Allegra: Moby, have you ever considered that maybe she _likes_ you?

Moby: (_shocked_) Err, come again?

Allegra: (_sigh_) Elise told me everything before I came here. _Zoe_ is the reason why the cops knew that we were at Cassie's. She was so mad at you at the moment that she decided to rat you out. I think maybe she regrets it now, but-

Moby: Hang on a minute. Time out. Did you really jus' say that Zoe _likes_ me?

Allegra: Yeah. That's what I said.

[_short pause_]

Moby: And Elise told you that?

Allegra: Yeah.

Moby: Well she's a liar then, 'cause Zoe don't like me. She hates me.

Allegra: No she doesn't. It's me she hates. _Think_ about it.

Moby: (_blink_)…Ah. I see.

Allegra: Yeah.

Moby: So that's what her problem is. (_shakes head_) I never thought, not for one second that she…

Zoe: MOBY!

Allegra and Moby: (_look up to find Zoe running toward them_)

Zoe: Moby you've got to leave now! Fucktard in there just called the cops.

Moby: But Zo-

Zoe: What part of LEAVE NOW don't you get, Jones?

Moby: Zo, you should've just told me.

Zoe: What are you _talking _about, stupid? They've got trackers at the station and they'll probably be here any second. SCRAM!

[_a white car suddenly comes speeding down the street and into the yard, nearly hitting the 3 of them_]

Zoe: Oh now what's that SKANK doin' here?

[_door opens_]

Elise: For your information, Zoe, I am not a skank. Nate and I are getting married next year, and I don't plan on cheating on him. Now if I hear that word one more time tonight I swear I will-

Zoe: Yeah, blah, blah, whatever. We're kind of in a crisis here right now in case you haven't noticed.

[_passenger doors opens, and out step Nate and Viggo._]

Nate: Why? What's going on?

Allegra: Zoe says the cops are coming for Moby any second now.

Viggo: (_smirks to himself, but doesn't say anything_)

Nate: (_glares at Zoe_) What? Why?

Zoe:_I_ didn't do it! PSYMON did!

Moby: You say that, but couldn't you have stopped him?

Elise: PEOPLE!

Zoe: No, I didn't know what the hell he was doing! I didn't even think he was smart enough to know how to dial 911!

Elise: HEY!

Moby: Well he jus' keeps gettin' everybody into trouble. Obviously you don't know him quite as well as you thought ya did!

Allegra: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!

[_Everyone turns to look at her, except for Viggo. He was already looking at her._]

Allegra: If the cops _do_ come, it won't be a problem.

Zoe: Are you on crack? He'll go to prison! Not jail; PRISON.

Moby: 'Scuse me, but I think you're the one who screwed me over to go to prison in the first place.

Allegra: Moby, you _won't_ go to prison. When we go to court, if my testimony shows that you didn't kidnap me, then you're off the hook entirely.

Moby: (_gapes at her in disbelief_) Really?

Nate: Yes. I did my research, and Ramsey confirmed that it is very well possible that what happened last month will be confirmed as a mere misunderstanding in court.

Zoe: But he'll still go to jail, right? I mean, during the time between now and when he goes to court.

Nate: Not necessarily. Ramsey said they plan to put him under house arrest.

[_a small sports car suddenly pulls up, and out steps Mac_]

Mac: What up, homies? (_leans into the car_) GRIFF! Turn that Smashmouth crap off!

Griff: Aww man!

[_sound of sirens_]

Mac: (_turns back around to face everyone_) Oh and just so ya'll know, there's 'bout a thousand cop cars comin' this way.


	27. Restraining Order

Pointless Disclaimer: I own nothing. Believe me, I'd be rubbing it in all your faces if I did.

Warning: Steal this plot and I WILL find you. Not that any of you lovely people would ever do such a thing :D

[Note] Before the next chapter, I'd like to apologize for a couple of things. One, in case you haven't noticed, it has taken literally FOREVER for me to update this. Seriously, I'm sure some of you were starting to think I'd quit on it. But as you can see, I haven't. I just had so much crap to do for school, then for the longest time I just couldn't find the inspiration to write. I have the entire last scene written out already, but this one (the second to last) I had major problems with. So now that's it's finally written, I sincerely hope you like it! And lastly I'd like to apologize for getting Nate and Elise's ages all wrong in the last scene. Nate is NOT older. They are the same age. =)

Anyway. Thank you all again so much for reading this story. I appreciate it more than you can imagine.

-me

Oh, and Atomika is not an ass in this particular story. Lol he's normal.

**Scene 27**

DJ ATOMIKA: Now I'm assuming you all know why we're here. Correct?

MAC: [_takes a quick glance around, then hesitantly raises his hand_] Um, uh…no. I don't.

DJ ATOMIKA: [_sighs_] Okay, Mac. Then let me explain-

ELISE: Oh _please._ We shouldn't have to hold this meeting up for _him_! Let the dumb-ass figure it out for himself.

DJ ATOMIKA: Now, Elise. I was expecting somebody to be confused-particularly Mac-so I came prepared to explain.

MAC: Seeee? [_nudges Elise_] Atomika's got my back.

ELISE: Um, you _do_ realize he just implied that you're stupid, don't you?

NATE: Elise, please.

ZOE: Seriously, dude. The sooner this meeting is over, the sooner we can leave.

PSYMON: Yeah! And the sooner I can take down the robot monkeys!

[_silence_]

DJ ATOMIKA: Err, right. Ok, since you're all so anxious to get the heck outta here, I'll just get straight to the point. Sorry, Mac. You're gonna have to have somebody else explain the details to you later.

ELISE: [_snorts_]

DJ ATOMIKA: Now then. Due to recent events-

MAC: Recent events? _Whoa_, time out. Ya can't go all secret code on me here, man. What recent events? Ya mean Moby and Allegra goin' to court?

ELISE: [_furious_] I swear to God if you don't shut the hell up RIGHT NOW-

DJ ATOMIKA: [_quickly_] Yes, Mac, _that_ recent event. Because of it, I'm afraid we have no choice but to end this season of SSX early.

[_short moment of silence_]

MAC: Yo what the _hell_, man? That's bogus!

ELISE: You know what? I've had it-

NATE: [_puts a hand on ELISE'S shoulder_] No, Mac, it's not bogus. Because of what happened, and because of the court's decision, Moby has to retire. Immediately.

DJ ATOMIKA: Right. Which, unfortunately, would only leave us with 9 competitors.

GRIFF: [_shakes head_] Eight, man. Notice how Viggo isn't here?

KAORI: [_gasps_] You are right, Griff! I cannot believe I did not realize...what has happened to him?!

GRIFF: Beats me. He's probably off getting drunk again, or worse.

NATE: What do you mean by worse?

GRIFF: [_shudders_] I don't wanna talk about it. But the point is, he's definitely not coming back either.

ELISE: Well I don't blame him. How could he stand to come back? I feel for the kid, in case it isn't obvious by now. He and Allegra were _best friends_. And who here honestly didn't realize that he was in love with her?

ZOE: Exactly. The little whore needs to wake up and smell the-

MAC: Err, Zo? Don't be callin' Allegra a whore. It ain't true.

ZOE: What the hell do you mean it's not true? That's _exactly_ what she is!

MAC: No she ain't. Besides, I thought you always said Elise was the whore.

ZOE: No, she's the skank-

NATE: ZOE.

[_all gape at NATE in shock_]

NATE: If I hear you call Elise a skank ONE MORE TIME, I will hit you so hard, you won't even see it coming.

[_silence_]

NATE: I'm not kidding.

ZOE: [_shocked_] Okay, okay. Whoa. DOWN, boy.

PSYMON: [_pants like a dog_]

ZOE: [_wheels around and glares at PSYMON_] Not _you_, Sketchy! I'm talking to lover boy over here.

ELISE: Lover boy? Doesn't that make _you_ lover girl?

ZOE: You know what sk-

[_quickly stops, noticing NATE'S death glare]_

ZOE: -_Elise_? I'm sick of you and your attitude.

ELISE: Oho _I'm_ the one with the attitude?

ZOE: Don't even act like you don't know what I'm talkin' about. Your whole "I'm a big shot" attitude is frankly bullshit. Hell, you've been this way as far back as I can remember. Ever since we first started in SSX three years ago-

NATE: Zoe, we didn't call this meeting to sit here and listen to you bitch about Elise. If you have nothing else to say, why don't you just leave?

ZOE: [_looks at up NATE, smirking_] You know what? That is an _excellent_ idea. Shame I didn't think of it first. [_looks back at PSYMON_] Come on, Psy. Let's get outta here.

PSYMON: [_blinks sadly_] But _Zo_-

ZOE: NOW.

[_ZOE drags PSYMON away by his shirt collar, making sure to slam the door hard as they exit the room.}_

DJ ATOMICKA: [_clears throat_] Well, that takes care of that. Anyway, getting to the next order of business. We've got a couple of rookies signed up for next year already…

_**Meanwhile, in ZOE'S car…**_

PSYMON: Zooooe…

ZOE: _What_?

PSYMON: That was mean.

ZOE: Yeah? I'm a mean person.

[_pause_]

ZOE: Wait. What was mean?

PSYMON: You made me leave! I was having a _good time_! Why did we have to leave?!

ZOE: Because I was about ready to kill that skank. That's why.

PSYMON: So why didn't you?

ZOE: Because Nate was there. Duh.

PSYMON: Are you saying you're actually _scared _of that pea brain?

ZOE: NO. Of _course_ not!

PSYMON: Suuuure.

ZOE: Oh shut up. And BUCKLE up.

PSYMON: Yes, _ma'am_. [_quickly fastens seat belt_] So, uh, where are we goin'?

ZOE: We're goin' to Mobes place.

PSYMON: Eh? You mean he's not in jail?

ZOE: NO. The court made its decision yesterday. They confirmed that he didn't kidnap Allegra, but they still think there was something funny goin' on, so they're not allowed to see each other anymore. I told you that this morning. Don't you remember?

PSYMON: Ehhhh…no.

ZOE: [_eye roll_] Figures.

**Meanwhile, in MOBY'S car…**

ALLEGRA: So you said you needed to tell me something?

MOBY: Yeah. It's uh…it's about SSX.

ALLEGRA: [_looks disappointed_] Oh. You mean them canceling the rest of the season? Yeah, I heard.

MOBY: Naah, not that. It's about…well, next season.

ALLEGRA: [_frowns, confused_] Okay...

MOBY: This whole thing 'as really screwed me over, love. It's my own fault, of course-shoudla never agreed to help Psymon with anythin', even if it did seem like a harmless prank at the time.

ALLEGRA: [_nods_]

MOBY: But in the end, the fact that we aren't supposed to see each other anymore is what hurts me the most.

ALLEGRA: [_smirks_] Pff, I thought that was pretty funny, actually. What, they honestly think I'm going to stay away from you from now on? As _if_. I'm 18 now-I can do whatever I want. Besides, we're both in SSX. It wouldn't even be possible for us to not see each other while we're out tearing up the-

MOBY: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. [_sighs_] I'm…I'm gonna have to retire.

ALLEGRA: [_laughs_] No you won't! Atomicka said-

MOBY: It don't matter what Atomicka said. I'm gettin' old, and after all that's happened, I've got no choice but to retire.

ALLEGRA: Old? You are NOT-

MOBY: And it's not jus' that. After what you told me about Zo…[_sighs_] This 'as to be one of the hardest things I've ever done, Allegra, but after what you told me about her, I jus' can't do it. I jus' can't _do_ this to her.

ALLEGRA: Moby, what are you saying?

MOBY: I'm sayin'...I'm sayin' that we can't be together. You'n me. We...[_sighs_] we jus' can't.


	28. On Tour

**Well here it is my friends: the final chapter! I have been waiting so long for this moment, (over a year) and now that I'm finally here, all I can say is WOW. It feels amazing to finish a fanfic! Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It is my dream to publish a fiction novel someday, and your feedback means a lot to me, more than you know. **

**So I'll shut up for now….at least till the end. Hope you all enjoy the final scene!**

**Scene 28**

ATOMIKA: [_hands a huge stack of papers to a short, red haired girl_] And that should be everything you need to know, Miss Simms. Good luck, and welcome to the SSX Tour!

SKYE: Thanks a bunch, mate. 'Preciate it!

ATOMIKA: No problem. [_winks_] Anything for a newbie.

SKYE: [_smiles, and walks out of the DJ's office carrying the stack of papers under one arm]_

[_Down the hallway, ZOE and ALLEGRA are shouting at each other_]

ZOE: Would you shut up? It's_ your_ fault he retired.

ALLEGRA: My fault? How the hell is it _my_ fault?

ZOE: The restraining order. DUH. God you're almost as stupid as Griff.

ALLEGRA: For your information, he didn't retire because of the restraining order. He retired because he couldn't stand to break your heart.

ZOE: [_eyes light up in fury_] Don't you DARE fuck with me.

ALLEGRA: I'm not. That's really what he said.

ZOE: I'm warning you-

ALLEGRA: Zoe, he seriously told me that he couldn't be with me because of you. And-

ZOE: Wait a minute. [_eyes widen, shocked_] Are you saying he DUMPED you?

ALLEGRA: [_sighs sadly, then nods_] Yeah. Like I said, he doesn't want to hurt you anymore. You're his best friend. _That's_ why he left. And besides, he said that if he stayed in SSX it would just be too awkward being around both of us all the time. Too much tension.

[_silence_]

ZOE: Where is he now? Do you know?

ALLEGRA: He's going to be living up on BIG Mountain for a while. In a small apartment, so he can keep up with the tour stats. He said he still wants to be part of SSX, just not as a competitor.

ZOE: Oh. [_voice quiets_] Well at least he'll still be around then.

SKYE: [_slowly approaches the two, papers still in hand_] Err, sorry to interrupt but, aren't you Zoe Payne and Allegra Sauvagess?

ALLEGRA: [_eye roll_] Yeah, that's us. You a newbie?

SKYE: Pfft, yeah, but don't count me out 'cause of it. Anyways, it's good to finally meet some veterans!

ALLEGRA: [_mutters_] Can't say the feeling is mutual.

ZOE: Yeah, good to meet you too, new girl. Say, what's your name?

SKYE: Skye Simms.

ZOE: You need a roommate, Skye?

SKYE: [_frowns_] They didn't assign me one.

ZOE: Perfect! Because there's no way in hell I'm rooming with _her_ again. [_shoots ALLEGRA a glare_]

ALLEGRA: [_eye roll_] Yeah well it's no fun rooming with you either, Zoe, but I think you should probably ask Skye if that's ok with her first.

ZOE: Oh, right. [_turns to SKYE_] That's cool right?

SKYE: [_shrugs_] Sure.

ZOE: [_claps her hands together_] All right, then let's go ask Atomika right now! 'Cause the sooner this gets straightened out, the better.[_takes SKYE'S arm and leads her back into ATOMIKA'S office, leaving ALLEGRA alone in the hallway._]

_

* * *

__The Next Day in the Lodge…_

ELISE: Are you serious? The tour hasn't even started yet and there's _already_ problems with the newbie's?

NATE: Yep.

ELISE: Let me guess. Allegra is involved.

NATE: Well of course. Isn't she almost always the instigator?

ELISE: [_groans_] So what happened?

NATE: She and Skye Simms-one of the newbie's-have been fighting constantly ever since yesterday.

ELISE: But why?

NATE: Atomika thinks Allegra's mad because Zoe is going to room with Skye this year instead of her. But we know _that_ can't be the reason.

ELISE: Well no. Zoe and Allegra hate each other now.

NATE: Exactly. Now do you want to know what I think? I think Allegra doesn't like Skye because she's Australian.

ELISE: [_frowns_] Uh…so? Are you saying Allegra is racist?

NATE: Of course not. I'm saying that the Australian accent is very similar to Moby's. Skye probably reminds her of him somewhat, and it puts her in a bad mood.

ELISE: You mean worse than her normal bad mood?

NATE: [_smiles_] Yeah. Unless, of course, it's Skye that has the problem with Allegra.

ELISE: That could be it too. I mean who wouldn't have a problem with a girl who has bright green boxers hanging out 24/7? Sometimes I swear she's a lesbo who's just real good at hiding it.

NATE: Elise.

ELISE: Just saying. She's got almost as many man-like qualities as Zoe. God Moby has a weird taste in girls.

NATE: Err, that may be-

ELISE: WHOA. Hang on a second there. You _agree_ with me? Even though it's a mean thing to say?

NATE: Yes, but-

ELISE: Omigod. I can't believe it! First you threaten to punch Zoe, then you say something mean for once in your life. [_jokingly gapes at him, as if shocked_] What's going on here, Nate Logan?

[_suddenly, GRIFF approaches, snowboard in hand_]

GRIFF: Nate said something mean? Oh no! Nate, I hope you aren't turning into a bad guy!

ELISE: [_eye roll_] Where'd you come from, runt?

NATE: I'm not going to turn into a bad guy, Griff. Now what's up?

GRIFF: Just thought I'd let you all know that it's officially been announced to the public that Moby is retiring from SSX.

ELISE: [_snorts_] What do _we_ care? We already knew it was coming-

NATE: Interesting. Was it in the morning paper?

GRIFF: Yeah. And it was on the news.

NATE: I didn't get a chance to check either this morning. Thanks for telling us, Griff. It's good to know that it's finally official.

GRIFF: Yeah. Hopefully with him gone, Allegra and Zoe will get along a little bit better.

ELISE: Are you _kidding_? Those two will always be at each other's throats now. And I get the sneaking feeling that the Allegra and Skye situation is going to be a constant problem as well.

NATE: [_sighs, shaking his head_] It's going to be an interesting season…

ELISE: Hell yeah it is! And the best part is that it hasn't even started yet. Plenty of time for a new look. I think I'm going to cut my hair short again.

GRIFF: Say, Nate, do you think you could help me with some new tricks I've been trying to master? I've got my board right here, ready to go.

NATE: Sure thing, buddy. I'm game. In fact, why don't we head out right now?

GRIFF: [_pumps his fists_] Sweet action!

NATE: I'll call you when we're done, Elise. We should probably only be about an hour or so.

ELISE: [_picks up a hair magazine and starts flipping through the pages_] Okay. Later, babe.

NATE: Oh, and uh, don't cut your hair. I like it better long. [_turns to leave with GRIFF_]

ELISE: Hey! Just because we're engaged now doesn't mean I have to do what you say. Nate? NATE! I _am_ cutting my hair!_ Nate_…!

**Well, that's the final scene! I hope you all liked it. I realize that the entire story needs to be edited and some of the plot might even need to be changed in order to flow together nicely, but the main purpose of this story was to creatively explain some things. For instance, why Moby wasn't part of On Tour, why Skye and Allegra hate each other, etc. Once again, I thank you all for reading, and hope that you will review and tell me what you thought overall. Anonymous reviews are welcome. And constructive criticism of course. Just, please, don't blow up at me! :D**

**-Katalina, SSX freak forever**


End file.
